Sonic Adventure Ressurection
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: histoire en 3 parties:Sonic Story:Sonic part à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos pour ressuciter Amy qu'il a tué accidentellement en h.garou.Shadow story:Shadow a pour mission d'élilminer le hérisson-garou, alias sonic.Last Story:? Un peu OoC
1. Sonic Story chap 1

**Sonic Story**

**Chapitre 1 :Le sexe, c'est mortel !**

Sur une plaine, le calme absolu. Un alizé fait bouger l'herbe et les fleurs, les insectes butinent et volent en toute gaité. Quand tout à coup, une forme bleue, fonçant à toute allure , dévasta tout sur son passage. Elle semblait courir à la vitesse du son. Elle s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise et admirait la mer.

???: Waouh ! Cette vue est magnifique ! Je dormirai bien ici ce soir !

Oui, vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit de Sonic, le hérisson bleu supersonique ! Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, se balade toute la journée.

Sonic :Aaah, il n'y a pas un chat ici, et quel calme ! Et Amy n'est pas là à me coller aux basques !

Soudain, un téléphone sonne. C'est celui de notre héros.

Sonic : Et merde! Qui ça peut bien être ?

Il le sortt (d'où, d'ailleurs ?) et répond.

Sonic : Allo ! Qui c'est ?

???: C'est moi mon Sonic !

C'est Amy (Quand on parle du loup), la «petite amie » pot de colle de Sonic.

Sonic : Ah c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore ?

Elle lui répond d'une façon sensuelle :

Amy : Viens, je t'attends chez moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi. A tout à l'heure, et ne me fait pas trop attendre, mon Sonic d'amour !!

Elle raccroche.

Sonic : Qu'est ce qu'elle me veux encore, celle-là ? Bon Je vais y aller. En plus elle habite à plus de 100 Kilomètres d'ici !

Il regarde le ciel, il commence à faire sombre.

Sonic : En plus, il va bientôt faire nuit. J'espère que j'y serai arrivé avant que cela n'arrive… Bon,

Il se prépare à courir comme sur un starding block.

Sonic : LET'S GOOOOO !

Sur ces mots, Sonic fonça le plus vite qu'il put. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive enfin chez Amy(100 Km en quelques minutes !) . Il frappe à la porte. Personne ne lui ouvre.

Sonic : Hé Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un dans cette baraque ?

Amy : Tu peux ouvrir, c'est ouvert !

En entrant, il ne voit personne.

Sonic :Amy Où est tuuu ?

Amy : Dans ma Chambre. Allez, Viens ici !

Notre héros s'approche, tourne la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Sonic : Alors c'est quoi cette fameuse…

Il s'arrête net

Sonic : Sur…prise…

Amy :Surprise !

Sonic n'en croit pas ses yeux. Amy est devant lui, entièrement nu ! Il en reste bouche bée .

Amy : Alors, tu es prêt ?

Sonic : A..Amy,qu..Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Et puis, prêt a faire quoi ?

Amy : Réfléchis un peu , mon Sonic : je suis là, nue , en train de t'aborder. D'après toi, Qu'est-ce que je désire faire ?

Soric a tout de suite un tilt.

Sonic :Nooon !? Tu..tu veux qu'on…Que je te…

Amy:/toute contente/Ouiii ! Je veux qu'on baise ! Je veux que tu me pelotes, que tu me lèches mes tétons et mon clitoris, et que, enfin, tu mettes ta-

Sonic : WoWoWoo ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je suis desolé pour toi, mais c'est NON !

Amy : Mais.. pourquoi ? Tu sais, je me doigtais en t'attendant .Alors pourquoi non ?

Sonic : Sois raisonnable : On as trois ans de différence

Pour rappel, Amy a 12 ans et Sonic en a 15.

Sonic : Et puis, tu ne penses pas que tu es trop jeune pour ça ?

Amy : Mais pourtant, il y a quelques mois…

FLASHBACK

Amy était chez elle, à regarder un soap. C'était fini

Amy : Snif ! C'était vraiment triste. Surtout le moment où –

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte

Amy : Tiens, je n'attendais personne !

Elle s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit .C'était Sonic.

Sonic : Bwéhéhé ! Salut Amy ! Hic !

Amy : Sonic,tu…tu as bu !? Tu es ivre !

Sonic : Eh bien,oui oui ! ze suis allé boire un coup avec Shadow et Knuckles . On était dans la jeep de Shadow , on roulait comme des tarés ,et ze lui ai demandé de me déposer ici !Burps !

Justement retrouvons ces derniers sur la route, en jeep, routant comme des tarés et en doublant tout le monde.

Knuckles:/ivre/Allez, plus vite ! Hic !

Shadow:/ivre aussi/Hého c'est bon !On va déjà très vite !

Knuckles : Hé dis. Tu crois qu'il fais quoi là, notre Sonic national ?

Shadow : Hum ! Il va sûrement la sauter !

Knuckles : Non, tu crois ? Moi j'dis qu'il n'a pas les couiles pour ça !

Shadow : Vu comment il est bourré, il ne va pas se contrôler !

Knuckles : Mouais… Eh dis, tu peux me déposer chez Rouge ?

Shadow : Pour quoi faire ? Baiser ?

Knuckles : Sûrement ! Elle est très forte à ça ! Dis , tu peux vraiment pas aller plus vite ? J'ai pas envie d'attendre !

Shadow: _Chanceux ! _BON ! ON VA Y ALLER A FOND !!

Il appuya sur un bouton, deux gros réacteurs d'avions sortirent du coffre !

Shadow : ACCROCHE TA CEINTURE ! C'EST PARTIIII !!!!

Et là, ils roulent à la vitesse du son !

Shadow : BWHAHAHAHA ! Hic !

Retrouvons nos deux tourtereaux .Sonic est allongé sur le canapé, bouteille à la main

Sonic : Hihihi !

Le hérisson bourré tend la bouteille à Amy.

Sonic : T'en veux ?

Amy :Euuuuh, non merci ! Alors, tu voulais me demander quoi ?

Sonic :Et bien ,ze veux de toi.

La jeune fille est émue, enfin, il lui avoue ses sentiments pour elle ?

Amy:Alors, tu m'avoue enfin ton amour pour moi ?

Sonic :Hééé non non non ! Ce n'est pas ça que z'ai voulu dire !Ze veux ton corps rien que pour moi !

Amy : Heiiiiiiiiiin ? Comment ça ?

Sonic :Quoi , t'est conne ou quoi !? Bon, ze vais y aller droit au but : Ze veux baiser .Hic !

Amy :Quoi !?

Sonic :Oui oui oui ,t'a bien pigé, ze veux te voir les nibards à l'air !

Elle est toute gênée d'entendre Sonic parler de sexe.

Amy: Et bien euh… En voilà une envie !

Sonic :Alors ? On baise ?

Amy : Je-je suis trop jeune et puis tu est ivre !

Sonic tape bien fort sur le dos d'Amy.

Sonic: Rhoooooo allez, chuis sur que t'en meurs d'envie !

Amy:/rougit/Ce-ce n'est pas faux mais –

Sonic : Et bien voilà quand tu veux !

Le bourré prend violemment le bras de la jeune fille et la tire. Elle se débat.

Amy : Eeeh mais lâche moi ! Où tu m'enmmène ?

Sonic : ch-t'enmmène à ta chambre pour que tu te déshabilles !

Amy :Bon d'accord mais tu restes derrière la porte.

Sonic:/décu/Pffff ! Bon, d'accord !_Aah les filles, j'vous jure !_

Amy:/ouvre la porte/Bon, je t'appelle lorsque je serai prête. Et tu attends, d'accord ?

Sonic :OK…

Amy :A tout de suite !

Elle ferme la porte. Sonic restait là, planté devant la porte, impatient de baiser. Mais 1 minutes plus tard , il commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre. Il va vers la porte et tambourinne sur celle-ci.

SonicHEHO !Faut pas une heure !

Amy :A-attend encore un peu !

Sonic :GRRRRR ! Ah non ! ras le cul d'attendre ! ze vais forcer cette porte !

il donne un bon coud de pied sur la porte, ce qui prend Amy de surprise.

Amy :KYAAAAAAAA !

Elle était en train de retirer sa culotte, et avait déjà enlevé son soutien-gorge !

Amy :Ah.. heu… La porte était restée ouverte…

Sonic:/excité/Hmmm…Regardez-moi ces formes. Cela donne encore plus envie…

Amy remarque que le général de Sonic est au garde à vous, ce qui l'intrique

Amy :_Mon dieu !Alors ça ressemble à ça, sa… son… machin en érection ?_

Sonic :Ah !Popol vient de se réveiller !Alors, t'es prêt, Popol ?

Il se met à parler avec son propre sexe en faisant une petite voix.

Popol: Oh oui alors ! J'ai trop hâte d'entrer dans sa chatte !

Sonic: Alors moi ze m'occupe des préliminaires : ze pelote, ze lèche etc… et toi tu rentres dans son abricot, d'ac ?

Popol :Hého ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait tout ? J'aimerais bien qu'elle me suce, moi !

Sonic : Moi aussi mais Ze ne pense pas qu'elle voudra.

Popol : Et bien oblige-la !

Sonic :Non !

Popol : Si !

Sonic : Non !

Popol : Si !

Amy a une goutte derrière la tête en voyant cette scène absurde.

Amy : Heu Sonic…

Popol : Toi la ferme ! Heu on en était où , déjà ?

Sonic : Z'allais dire « non ».

Popol : Ah , merci.

Sonic : De !

Popol : Si !

Sonic : Non !

Popol : Si !

(Bon, je ne vais pas écrire tous les « si » et tous les «non », quand même ! Ils vont le dire encore une dizaine de fois !)

Amy : ……

Sonic arrête cette « conversation » avec sa queue et se tourna vers Amy.

Bon alors, On baise !

Amy : Heu…

Sonic : Ah non !Tu ne vas pas hésiter encore !Ne fais pas chier, hein !Z'vais t'y forcer, moi !

Il s'approcha d'Amy et la poussa sur le lit

Amy : Aaaaah !

Sonic:/Au bord du lit/Bon, Z'y vais ! Hic !

Amy : Non ! A-attends !

Il bondit sur la pauvre Amy sans défense comme une bête sauvage.

SonicBOUYAKAAAAAAAAA !

Amy : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Sonic : …..

Amy : En passant tout les détails, voilà comment j'ai perdu ma virginité. Et tu allais tellement vite que tu m'as fait jouir comme une sauvage ! Depuis , je ne pense qu'au sexe !Et c'est grâce à toi , Sonic !

Sonic : _Et merde !_

Amy : Bon, où on en était ? Ah oui ! Alors , on baise ?

Sonic : J'ai dis non et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, point barre !

Amy : Je ne comprends pas. Je suis nue devant toi, et ça ne te fait rien ?

Amy la coquine prend ses seins en pleine mains, pour bien les mettre en valeur.

Amy : Mes seins ne te plaisent pas ?

Le bleu se sent un peu gêné, son regard fixé sur les petites montagnes de sa copine.

Sonic : Heu… Oui-oui, Ils sont… mignons, tes seins, mais …

La rose regarde l'entrejambes de Sonic, et fait un petit sourire au coin.

Amy : Mais dis moi, tu bandes, là !

Il regarde vers le bas et rougit.

Sonic : Hein !? Merde ! Je bande !

Oui, notre héros a une éréction. Bon, on peut le comprendre : lorsque nous les garçons, on voit une fille nue devant nous, on bande à coup sur !

Amy : Est-ce que sa te dirait de faire quelques… attouchements ?

Sonic : A quoi tu penses ?

Amy : Et bien, moi je pensais au 69, à la branlette espagnole ou une pipe !

Sonic : Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… NON !

Amy : Ca ne te donne même pas envie !?

Sonic : Quoi… Ca te vexe ?

Amy regarde Sonic avec un air contrarié, elle a l'air furieuse.

Sonic : Euh, Amy, tu… tu me fais un peu peur là !

Amy : Bon je ne vois que cette solution…/ Elle prend les mains de Sonic d'un seul coup/POUR TE FAIRE CHANGER D'AVIS !!!

Elle entraina les mains de notre héros brusquement, il ferma les yeux.

Amy : Ca y est tu peux les ouvrir.

Sonic les ouvra et là qu'est-ce qu'il vit ? Ses mains posées bien fermement sur les seins d'Amy !!

Amy : Vas-y, pelote moi !

Sonic : Euuh…

Amy : Fait ce que je te dis !

Sonic : Bon comme tu veux.

Donc, obéissant comme un chien, Sonic caressa les mains d'Amy. Elle ressent une chaleur agréable en elle.

Amy : Oh oui… Continue…

Sonic : _Ah, comment je me suis mis dans cette galère ? J'aurais mieux fais de rester là ou j'étais. A la voir et à l'entendre, on voit bien quelle ne pense qu'au sexe !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la poitrine d'Amy, normal, son instinct primaire de mâle lui dit de le faire.

Sonic : _Il est vrai que… Elle a des nibards bien fermes ! Hé Hé et si je…_

Il secoue sa tête et reprend son sérieux

Sonic : _Non ! Il fait être raisonnable !_

Il commença à transpirer…

Sonic:_Mais c'est vraiment trop tentant !_

Amy : _Hum… Il est super excité et il bande comme un taureau ! Il ne va pas tarder à craquer !_

Sonic : _Ooh, je vais craquer, je vais craquer, JE VAIS CRAQUER !_

Tout à coup, il a mal à la tête, pose sa main sur son crâne, ce qui fait qu'il lâche les seins d'Amy.

Sonic : Oh non, pas maintenant !

Il regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il fait nuit. Oui, la nuit est tombée ! Sonic hurle de douleur

Amy :Euh… ça va ?

Sonic :AMY ! SAUVE-TOIIIII !

Amy : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr-

Elle se stoppe de parler. Le bleu se met à grogner. La pilosité de Sonic pousse et devient plus foncé , il devient plus musclé, ses gants se déchirent et apparaît de grosses mains griffues , il lui poussa des crocs acérés. Amy est terrorisée par ce spectacle atroce.

Sonic : RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Amy :So……nic !?

Oui , notre hérisson favori s'est transformé en hérisson-garou ! Il reprenait son souffle comme une bête sauvage.

Amy : Sonic, est-ce toi ?

Il ne répond pas.

Amy : S'il-te-plaît, répond-moi !

Il pousse un soupir. Il faut préciser que Sonic a une voix plus grave , sous cette forme.

Sonic : Oui, c'est moi.

Amy : Mais, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Sonic : Et bien , toutes les nuits , je me transforme .

Amy : Et pourquoi ?

Sonic : Je n'en sait rien

Amy : Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Sonic : Arrête. Je sais ce que tu penses.

Amy : Quoi !? Comment ça ?

Sonic : Tu dois penser que je suis repoussant, que je ne suis plus fait pour toi et que je suis un monstre.

Amy : Mais… mais non…

Sonic : Non non ! C'est bon. Je vais m'en aller. Donc à demain, quand je serai redevenu… celui que tu aimes…

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Amy ne peut supporter de le voir comme ça, et l'interpelle.

Amy : Non, attends !

Sonic s'arrêta, il se retourna vers Amy.

Amy : Ne te fais pas du mal sur toi-même . Il est vrai que j'ai été surprise par ton apparence actuelle mais…

Elle se rapproche de Sonic.

Amy : Quelque soit ton apparence , tant que tu reste le même, tu seras toujours mon Sonic.

Elle le pris dans ses bras. Sonic, ému, fit de même.

Amy : D'ailleurs…/elle fait un sourire au coin/Tu dois être une vraie bête de sexe comme ça ! Et si tu me montrais tes talents ?

Sonic : Eh bien….

Quelques minutes plus tard….

Amy : OH OUI ! CONTINUE ! PLUS VITE !

Sonic :Je fais ce que je peux ! Je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'avant sous cette forme !

Et oui, Notre héros et Amy sont en train de baiser dans la position de la levrette !Vu qu'il s'est transformé en hérisson-garou, il n'a suivi que son instinct de bête sauvage !

Amy : Aaaah… Tu sais, que tu sois normal ou comme ça, aah… c'est toujours aussi agréable ! Aaah…

Sonic : Et pourquoi ?

Amy :OH OUI ! Et bien, lorsque tu est comme ça, tu y vas assez fort ,et lorsque tu est normal, tu vas très vite !

Lorsque Sonic est dans son état normal, il baise hyper vite ! Pas dans le sens où il éjacule vite (heureusement pour Amy !), mais dans le sens où il bouge vite ce qui doit être très agréable pour Amy !

Sonic : Tu sais j'aurais dû mettre un préservatif.

Amy : Non non, c'est bon, et puis vu comment ta queu est devenu grosse, j'en avait pas à ta taille ! En plus , dans cette position , c'est encore plus agréable !/elle va jouir/ Oh mon dieu, j'vais jouir ! OUI ! OUI ! OUI !

Sonic : Attention je vais eja…..cu…..LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!

Sonic éjacule, mais vu qu' il est en hérisson-garou, le jet est tellement puissant qu'il va en ligne droite en transperçant les organes d'Amy jusqu'à atteindre son cœur !Pour simplifier, c'est comme si on recevait une balle en plein cœur. Sonic , ne sachant pas ce qui c'est passé ,retire son pénis et, après que l'érection prit fin, enfonçe tout son attirail pour qu'on ne voit rien ! Voilà pourquoi on pourrait croire que les personnages masculins de Sonic n'ont pas d'appareils génitaux !

Sonic : Woooow ! C'était bien ! Et toi, ça t'a plu ?

Amy ne répondait pas.

Sonic : Hé Ho ! Tu pourrais répondre tout d-

Il se retourne, et là, il voit Amy en train d'agoniser sur le lit

Sonic : Oh non, Amy !

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son oreille pour écouter si son cœur battait

Sonic :_ Son cœur bat faiblement !_ Amy , répond ! Ca va ?

La jeune fille, en toussant, crache du sang sur le visage de Sonic.

Amy : Hum…. Sonic ?

Sonic : Amy ! Qu… Que s'est-il passé ?

Amy : Je ne sais pas trop. Lorsque j'ai joui, j'ai senti une douleur au cœur, comme si… quelque chose l'avait… transpercé…

Il comprend enfin ce qui c'est passé.

Sonic : _Non, c… ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas mon sperme qui a fait ça !_

Il remarque que du sang ( du vrai sang !) coula par le vagin d'Amy !

Amy : Sonic. J… je vais m… mourir, n… n'est-ce pas ?

Sonic : Heu … non non ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! _Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir sans qu'elle le sache. _Amy.

Amy : Oui ?

Sonic : Je t'aime.

Elle est surprise.

Amy : Q…quoi !?

Sonic : Oui, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Amy : Tu… tu es sincère ?

Sonic : Oui, je le suis.

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux.

Amy : Oh, Sonic…

Les deux êtres rapprochent leurs lèvres et font un tendre baiser. Après la fin de ce 1er baiser pour eux deux, Amy, essayant de s'accrocher alors qu'elle est entre la terre et le ciel, touche la joue de Sonic.

Amy: J'ai passé de très bon moment avec toi

Elle sourit et pleure. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, et se mêlent au sans sur ses lèvres.

Amy : Sonic, merci… merci beaucoup.

Sa main commença à se détacher de la joue de Sonic.

Amy : Merci…

Sa main retombe violemment sur se sol et elle a les yeux troubles. On n'entend plus un souffle de vie sortir d'Amy. Sonic tremble.

Sonic:Non, non...

Il serre le corps inerte d'Amy contre son corps.

Sonic : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Il voit ses mains, ensanglantées du sang d'Amy.

Sonic : Je suis un monstre, un meurtrier !

Il se lève, avec Amy dans les bras, et il dépose son corps sur le lit. Il approche doucement son index vers la poitrine d'Amy.

Sonic : Désolé, Amy.

Et, d'un coup sec, il enfonce directement son index dans le cœur d'Amy ! En le retirant, il gicle un peu de sang.

Sonic : Désolé, mais si je fais ça, c'est pour qu'on pense que tu es morte par balle.

Mais il n'a pas pensé à un détail : où elle est, la balle dans le corps d'Amy ? Il recouvre le corps avec une couverture. Il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre doucement. Il se retourne pour voir une dernière fois le corps de la jeune fille. Il verse une larme.

Sonic: Adieu, Amy.

Il sort de la chambre et ferme la porte. Il sort de la maison et dès qu'il met le pied dehors, il tombe de grosses gouttes.

Sonic : Ah il pleut. C'est peut-être dieu qui me punit de mon crime.

Il reste là, à regarder le ciel sombre. La foudre criait. Au même moment, dans la maison d'à côté, la petite Cream, avec son Chao Cheese, sont réveillés par la foudre.

Cream : Aaaah ! Ha, ce n'était que la foudre ! Tu as eu peur aussi, Cheese ?

Cheese : Oui oui !

Elle se lève de son lit et s'approche de la fenêtre

Cream : Et bien, ça tombe !

Elle regarde vers la maison d'en face, et là, elle voit une forme monstrueuse devant la porte de la maison d'Amy. Cette chose a de grosses mains griffues, des crocs acérés, et ressemble à un hérisson. Ce n'est que Sonic.

Cream : Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Elle courra se réfugier sous sa couette. Sa mère, Vanilla, vient la voir

Vanilla : Chérie pourquoi cries-tu ?

Cream : Maman, y a un grand monsieur pas beau du tout dehors, sous la pluie.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre, elle ne voit personne.

Vanilla : Mais il n'y a personne, mon trésor.

Cream : Mais c'est la vérité, m'man. J'ai bien vu un monstre dehors.

Vanilla : Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Allez, rendors-toi.

Elle se dirige vers la porte

Cream : Mais m'man…

Vanilla : Allez, bonne nuit, chérie.

Elle ferma la porte. La petite fille reste perplexe.

Cream : Hé, Cheese , tu l'as vu , aussi ?

Cheese : Oh que oui !

Cream essay finalement de dormir, en essayant de ne plus y penser.

**A Suivre…**


	2. Sonic Story Chap 2

Résumé : Salut ! C'est moi, Sonic le hérisson bleu. J'étais tranquille près d'une plage lorsqu'Amy m'a appelé pour venir chez elle. J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'a demandé nue que je lui fasse l'amour ! Penser à ce genre de chose à son âge, tout de même ! J'ai contesté mais il faisait nuit, je me suis transformé en hérisson-garou. Finalement, on l'a fait et je l'ai tué !! Avec mon sperme !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça ? J'ai avoué à Amy que je l'aimais. Elle était si heureuse. Elle est finalement morte. Adieu, Amy… /il pleure/

**Sonic Story**

**Chapitre 2 **

Le lendemain, la petite Cream s'en va voir Amy.

Cream : Maman, je vais avec Cheese voir Amy.

Vanilla : Oui oui chérie, fais ce que tu veux._ Je n'en ai carrément rien à cirer !_

Cream : Merci, m'man ! Allez, viens Cheese !

Cheese : Oui !

Elle sortit de chez elle, et se rendit à la maison d'en face.

Cream : Lalalalalalalalala…

Arrivée à la porte, elle la toqua.

Cream: Amy, c'est moi, Cream!

Personne ne répondit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

Cream : Tiens, c'est ouvert. Bon, j'entre.

Elee entra. Elle chercha Amy, mais elle ne la trouva point.

Cream : Mmm, Elle doit encore dormir. Allez, Cheese, on va allez la réveiller.

Cheese : Oui !

Cream : / ouvra la porte de la chambre/ Youhou ! Amy, tu est là ?

Elle vie son amie allongée sur le lit sous une couverture. Pour Cream, Amy dormait. Elle s'approcha du lit.

Cream : C'est l'heure, on se réveille.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Amy.

Cream:/la secoua/Allez, debout !

Toujours rien.

Cream:/souleva la couverture/allez, hop !/elle regarda/Mais…Qu'est-ce que…

Et là, elle vit le corps sans vie d'Amy, nue, baignant dans une mare de sang !

Cream et Cheese:/en même temps/Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Présentateur du JT : Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui, on vient d'appréhender le tuer de la jeune Amy Rose. Souvenez-vous, il y a quelques jours, elle a été retrouvée morte dans son lit. Après multiples analyses ADN, il pourrait s'agir de Sonic le hérisson bleu, lui qui nous a pourtant tant sauvés des tentatives de conquêtes du monde du Dr Robotnik. Notre envoyée spéciale sur place. A vous, Sylvie.

Sylvie : Merci .Je me trouve actuellement devant la demeure de Sonic. La police vient de l'arrêter pour son crime. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la foule est en délire. Lui, qui était une idole pour les jeunes, vient de tomber bien bas pour sa faute.

Là, on voit les policiers emmener notre héros, menotté.

Sonic : /se débat/ Mais enfin, lâchez moi ! C'était un accident !

Policier 1 : Ouais, c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet !

Policier 2 :T'expliqueras ça au tribunal.

Sonic  Vous êtes bouchés, ou quoi ? Puisque je vous dis que-

Policiers:/en même temps/ La ferme !

Toute la foule criait son mécontentement.

Foule : Houuuuuuu ! Assassin ! Salaud ! On t'aimait et toi tu nous trahis ! Connard ! Meurtrier !

Sylvie : Ah, il vient de sortir, je vais essayer de lui parler/essaye de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule/ Mais dégagez, bande de bouseux !/enfin, elle arriva devant Sonic/ Sonic, on vous accuse de meurtre. Cela a dû être un choc pour vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sonic : /regardant la caméra/ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ah, je déteste les journalistes ! Toujours à vous coller sans aucune raison !/s'énerve/Je vais vous étriper ! Vous transpercer avec mes pics ! Vous…

Policier : Holà ! On se calme ! N'aggrave pas ton cas.

Sonic : /il se calme/ …Hum !

Il rentre dans la voiture de police. On l'emmena en prison.

Quelques jours plus tard, au tribunal. Dans la salle, tout le monde le regardait.

Sonic : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ? Je n'ai pas une tête de tueur, tout de même ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jury a délibéré_._

Un membre du jury : après délibération, nous avons conclu que Sonic ici présent est coupable !

Juge : Merci. Sonic the hedgehog, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous condamne à mort par pendaison. La séance est levé !/il tape avec son marteau/

Policier:/prit le bras de Sonic/ Allez, on t'emmène.

Sonic:/surpris/ QUOI !? Tout de suite ? Je ne veux pas mourir moi !

Policier : Ce n'est pas toi qui décide !

On l'emmena dan une petite pièce sombre. Devant Sonic, une corde pendait. Arrivé à la corde, le bourreau lui met la corde au cou.

Sonic : Attendez! Si je ne suis plus là, qui va vous sauver d'Eggman ?

Bourreau : Eggman, tu dis ? HIHIHI !

Sonic : Cette voix…

Le bourreau enleva son masque noir sur la tête. C'était Eggman.

Sonic : Eggman !

Eggman : Hé oui, c'est moi, le grand, le génialissime, le machiavélique docteur Robotnik ! Enfin je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Adieu, Sonic the hedgehog !

Il abaissa la poignée, la trappe s'ouvrit Sonic pendait dans les airs, en bavant d'étouffement ;

Eggman : Hahahahahahahaha ! Haaaaaaaaahahaha !

Sonic : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sonic était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans sa vraie apparence. Il était toujours en vie.

Sonic:/soulagé/ Ouuuuf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !/il regarda sa montre/ QUOI !? Déjà 12 heures ?!/son ventre gargouille/Oh putain, j'ai la dalle !

Il fonça vers la cuisine et en moins de 10 secondes, il s'empiffra de 3 Chili hogs tellement il est rapide et en moins de 2 seconde, il fonça vers le salon, alluma la télé et s'assied sur le canapé !

Sonic : Alors, il y a quoi…

Il zappe sur toutes les chaînes, lorsqu'il tomba sur un journal télévisé.

Sonic : Quelle autre connerie Eggman a-t-il encore fait ? Et qui va devoir s'en charger ? C'est bibi !

Présentateur : Bonjour, et bienvenue dans ce magazine d'information. On commence tout de suite par une nouvelle qui vient d'arriver ce matin : Une jeune fille a été assassinée. On a retrouvé son corps ce matin même.

Sonic : _Oh non ! C'e n'est pas possible ! Je dois être en train de rêver, là !_/il se pince/Aïe !... Et merde !

Présentateur : Notre envoyée spéciale est déjà sur place. A vous, Cindy.

Cindy : Merci. Je suis actuellement devant la demeure de la victime. Comme vous le voyez, la police est déjà sur place, à examiner la scène du crime. A mes côtés se trouve Cream, 6 ans, qui a découvert le cadavre. A toi ! Je te rappelle que tu es en direct.

Cream : /contente/ Quoi !? Je passe à la télé ? Whaou, Trop cool ! Hé, Cheese, t'as vu on passe à la télé !

Chesse : Cool !

Cindy : Heu…Hého !

Cream:/ne l'entends pas/Youhou, les amis, c'est moi ! Ouais !

Cindy : /craque/ LA FERME ! LA- FEEEEEEEEEEME !

Cream : Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous méchante avec moi ?/elle pleure/

Cindy : Heu, non, ne pleure pas. Si ti te calmes, je te donnerai une sucette.

Cream : C'est vrai, Et Cheese pourra en avoir une, aussi ?

Cindy : /soupire/ Pfff… Oui ! Bon, reprenons. Cream, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ce matin ?

Cream : Et bien, je voulais aller voir Amy. Lorsque je suis entré, il n'y avait personne. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle dormait. Je suis entré dans sa chambre et-

Cindy : Tu as découvert le cadavre de ta copine, c'est bien ça ?

Cream : Oui, mais pas exactement, en fait-

Cindy : Merci.

Sonic avait éteint la télé. Mais voilà se qui se passe à la suite.

Cindy : La tristesse est de mise auj-

Cream : Hé mais vous pouvez me laissez parler, tout de même !/pointa du doigt Cindy/Méchante !

Cheese : /la pointa aussi/Méchante !

Cindy : Petite, je ne fait que mon boulot.

Cream : Mééééééchante ! Méééééééchante !

Cindy: Alors tu me cherche comme ça, petite peste !/se préparait à la frapper/

Cream:/courra au loin/ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Maman !

Cindy : _Enfin débarrassé d'elle !_ Oui, comme je le disais, la tristesse est de mise, aujourd'hui et …

Elle s'arrêta de parler car elle vit Cream revenir avec sa mère.

Cream : C'est elle ! C'est elle la vilaine dame qui a voulu me frapper.

Vanilla : Madame la reporter, est-ce vrai ?

Cindy : Heu… non…oui. C'est que…/elle s'arrêta/ Attendez une minute. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

Vanilla : Moi aussi…

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que l'une reconnaisse l'autre. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Cindy : Vanilla.

Vanilla : Cindy.

Cindy : Comme on se retrouve. Je vois que tu as eu une fille.

Cream : Maman tu connais déjà cette dame ?

Vanilla : Ho oui que je la connais. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais vu les circonstances, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. /se baissa à la hauteur de sa fille/ Cream.

Cream : Oui, maman ?

Vanilla : Avant que tu soies né, j'ai été catcheuse professionnelle.

Cream:/surprise/ Quoi c'est vrai ? Comme à la télé ?

Vanilla : Oui. A cette époque, j'étais jeune et il fallait que je me fasse de l'argent. Donc, comme j'étais fan de catch, j'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre.

Cream : Et cela a marché ?

Vanilla : Oui. Tout le public m'acclamait. J'avais de la popularité, donc je gagnais.

Cream : Juste parce que t'étais populaire?

Vanilla : Et bien, tu sais, le catch, c'est truqué.

Cream : Quoi !? Mais c'est impossible !

Vanilla : Euh… Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et après est venu Cindy.

Cindy : Ah enfin on parle de moi !

Vanilla : Elle aussi est devenue populaire. Ont est devenu des rivales. Mais je suis tombé enceinte de toi, Cream, et j'ai dû abandonner ma carrière. Du coup, elle a reçu tous les honneurs. Mais dis-moi, Cindy…

Cindy : Oui ?

Vanilla : Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le catch ?

Cindy : Tout simplement parce que j'étais trop violente. J'ai envoyé à l'hosto mon adversaire avec blessures graves. Mais moi au moins je suis devenue un reporter connu ! Pas une misérable femme au foyer comme toi !

Vanilla : Quoi !? Et si on réglait nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Cindy : Ok ! Cela faisait depuis longtemps que j'avais envie de te casser la gueule !

Cream:/tire sur la robe de sa mère/ Mais maman, tu ne peux pas te battre !

Vanilla : Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Je vais sauver mon honneur.

Vanilla déchire sa robe pour laisser place à une combinaison rouge. Et Cindy fit de même. Elle avait une combinaison bleue. Elle se mire en position de combat. Un gars avait remarqué la scène.

Gars:/fit signe aux autre/ Hé les gars ! Il y a deux bonnes femmes qui vont se battre !

Tout le monde se regroupait autour d'elles. Même des paris se faisaient ! Le caméraman de Cindy filmait toujours.

Cindy : Mon caméraman filme la scène. Si je te bats, tu auras la honte de ta vie !

Vanilla : Bats-toi, au lieu de jacasser !

Cindy : Hum ! C'est vrai. Allez, amène-toi, salope !

Elles se foncèrent dessus et se battaient. Alors que la scène est filmé, allons voir vite fais Shadow à l'ARK voir comment il réagit face à cette scène.

Shadow : Oh putain ! J'adore voir les filles se battre ! La mère de cette petite conne de Cream est vraiment bonne habillé comme ça ! Oh c'est trop excitant !

Retour sur terre. Cela fait déjà 1 heure qu'elles se battent. Elles sont toutes les deux essoufflées. Elles curent toutes les deux sur l'autre et mettent toutes leurs forces pour donner un dernier coup de poing. Mais elles reçoivent le coup de l'autre en même temps sur la joue et sont projetés plus loin. Cream accourent vers sa mère.

Cream : /secoue sa mère/ Maman, ça va ? Réveille-toi !

Elle ne répond pas car elle s'est évanouie tout comme son adversaire. Match nul.

Revenons à notre cher hérisson bleu. Il resta là plongé dans ses pensées.

Sonic : _Mais alors, ai-je fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ? Vais-je vraiment mourir pendu ?_

Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Il s'en approcha en tremblant.

Sonic : _J'espère que ce n'est pas la police._

Il ouvrit la porte. C'était Tails, essoufflé.

Tails : /reprit son souffle/ J'ai couru le plus vite possible !

Sonic : Ah, c'est toi, Tails. Qu'est ce qu-

Tails : /Prit Sonic et le secoua/ SONIC ! C'EST TERRIBLE !

Sonic : Quoi, Tails ?

Tails : AMY EST MORTE !!

Sonic : Oui, je le sais, j'ai vu les infos à la télé.

Tails : /arrêta de le secouer/ Ah ? Et ça ne te fait rien ? T'as pas l'air triste.

Sonic : Tails, on n'est pas obligés de pleure lorsqu'on est triste.

Tails : Huuuuum… Tu ne serai pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

Sonic : Heu… Non – non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Tails : …Oui, tu as raison. Mais t'as vraiment pas envie de pleurer?

Sonic : _Mince, il ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Bon, je vais devoir jouer la comédie. _/il baisse sa tête/ Tails…

Tails : Oui ?

Sonic : / il releva se tête, faisant semblant de chialeret se jeta sur l'épaule de son ami/ AMYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Tails : /lui tapote le dos/ Allez, ça va aller. Moi aussi j'ai connu la tristesse de perdre un être cher.

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'enterrement.

Le cercueil fut déjà enterré. La plupart de nos amis étaient là autour de la tombe : Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cream et sa mère, Knuckles, Rouge et les Chaotix. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir, sauf Shadow, vu qu'il est déjà de couleur noire ! Il pleuvait des cordes, comme à tous les enterrements. Shadow regardait la mère de Cream, en lui faisant des petits signes, vu qu'il l'a vu à l'œuvre à la télé. Cette dernière se sentait mal à l'aise.

Vanilla : Chérie, on va y aller.

Cream : Oui, mieux vaux car Cheese a l'air bizarre : il grossit à vue d'œil !

Il faut savoir que l'on dit que les chaos sont composés à 98 % d'eau. Donc forcément, sous la pluie, Cheese grossit ! Ils partent, ce qui attira l'attention de Vector.

Vector : Mais que font-elles ?

Espio : Elles rentrent sûrement chez elles. Il n'y a rien de bizarre.

Vector : Allons les accompagner jusqu'à chez elles !

Charmy : Oh non ! Trop la flemme !

Espio : Oui, Vector, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Vector : Voyons, les gars ! Des gentlemens tels que nous se doivent d'accompagner des femmes.

Espio : Ouais, c'est juste parce que tu veux être avec ta chérie !

Vector : /rougit/ Mais- mais pas du tout !

Charmy : Vector est amoureux !

Vector : Toi, la ferme ! Vanilla, attendez-moi !/ courra vers sa « chérie »/

Espio : Pfffff !

Charmy: Ouais, Pfffffff!

Les deux compagnons de Vector le suivirent.

Rouge : Eh, Knuckles !

Knuckles : quoi ?

Rouge : Et si on allait chez moi pour faire tu sais quoi ?

Knuckles : Heu… non.

Rouge : Allez, je vais te faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations !

Knuckles : /panique/ Si c'est ce que je pense, pas question !

Rouge : Ah si que tu vas venir ! Je suis en manque !/Prit Knuckles par le bras et le tira/

Knuckles : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Il ne restait plus que Sonic, Tails et Shadow. Ce dernier avait l'air pressé.

Shadow: /tapote l'épaule de Sonic/ Heu, Sonic?

Sonic: Quoi, Shadow?

Shadow: Je peux partir?

Sonic: Bah bien sûr!

Shadow:/leva à moitié une jambe et fit un mouvement d'un bras/ YES! Chaos control! / Il disparaît en se téléportant/

En fait, Shadow veux regarder absolument à la télé un film porno !

Tails : Sonic, on y va ?

Sonic : Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Tails partit. Sonic regarda la tombe où il est écrit « Amy Rose. 1997- 2009 ». Il lâcha son parapluie, commença à pleurer, tomba sur les genoux, mit ses mains sur sa tête et cria vers le ciel :

Sonic : POURQUOI !!!!? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça ? POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!????

**A suivre…**


	3. Shadow Story Chap 0

**Shadow Story : **

**Chapitre 0:Une journée avec Shadow,**

**50 ans,(peut-être) toujours puceau !**

L'Ark. Station spatiale abandonnée il y a 50 ans. C'est là que vit Shadow, « l'alter ego » de Sonic. Depuis qu'il a sauvé la Terre des Black Arms, il vit dans l'Ark. Mais que fait-il de se ses journées ? Revenons en arrière, quelques jours avant la mort d'Amy.

**Dans l'espace, l'Ark, 9h55**

Les couloirs de l'Ark sont vides. Cependant, dans cette station qui semble avoir aucun signe de vie, on entendit un ronflement. En entrant dans la pièce, on voit Shadow en train de dormir dans son lit. Il semblait faire un bon rêve.

REVE DE SHADOW

La scène semble se passer à Miami, dans un petit quartier. Tout était calme quand tout à coup, une jeep arriva à grande vitesse. Elle s'arrêta, et on voit Shadow en sortir. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne et des lunettes noires. Il semblait avoir fait des courses car il avait un paquet dans son bras gauche. Il se dirigea vers son appartement mais il s'arrêta. Il regarda dans la fenêtre du propriétaire, Mr Robotnik, pour voir s'il était là. Effectivement il était là, en train de regarder un jeu télévisé. A côté de Shadow se trouvait des plantes tropicales. Il en arracha une branche et se cacha derrière les feuilles pour pas qu'Eggman le voit. Arrivé à la porte, il jeta la branche sur un tas de branches de la même plante, enleva ses lunettes et courra jusqu' à l'étage de son appartement. Arrivé devant sa porte, il mit sa clé dans la serrure et essaya de tourner la clé.

??? : SHADOW !

C'est Mr Robotnik qui arriva derrière Shadow.

Shadow: Oui, Satan? /se retourne/ Oh, veuillez me pardonner. Je vous ai pris pour un autre.

Mr Robotnik : Je vous dispense de vos astuces oiseuses, Shadow. /il tousse sur le visage de Shadow/ Vous me devez un loyer !

Shadow : Rassurez-vous, Mr Robotnik, je suis sur la plus belle affaire de ma carrière et une petite fortune m'attend au tournant.

Dans son rêve, Shadow est détective pour femmes.

Shadow:/sortit un feuille de la poche intérieure de sa chemise et la donna à Mr Robotnik/Tenez, visez ça. C'est un authentique vibromasseur en or. Il a disparu et sa riche propriétaire me donne 25 000 dollars si je le retrouve. Et dès que je le retrouve…/arracha la feuille des mains de Mr Robotnik/ Je vous paie!

Mr Robotnik : J'ai entendu chez vous des bruits étranges, Shadow. Ce matin, j'ai entendu des femmes jouir dans votre appartement !

Shadow : Ah mais Mr Robotnik je vous assure, je n'amène jamais de femmes à la maison.

Mr Robotnik : Ah tiens ?/pointe le paquet de Shadow/ Et c'est quoi tout ces… sextoys !?

Effectivement, il y avait, dans le paquet de Shadow, pleins de sextoys en tout genre !

Shadow : /resta un petit moment silencieux/ Je les collectionne !

Mr Robotnik le regarda d'un air méfiant.

Shadow : Vous voulez entrer y jeter un coup d'œil ? A votre guise !/se tourna face à la porte. Fit un geste de la tête/Entrez voir !

Il fit bouger ses clés plusieurs fois pour enfin ouvrir la porte. Mr Robotnik entra.

Shadow : On entre et on inspecte !

Mr Robotnik, restant devant la porte, regarda bien la salle de l'appartement. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait aucune trace de femmes. Il essaya de sentir voir s'il n'y avait pas une odeur suspecte.

Shadow:/avec une voix grave/ Alors, Mr Robotnik ? Heureux ? Ha Ha !

Mr Robotnik:/retournant près de porte, regarde Shadow/ Attention, si je vous coince à introduire des femmes chez vous, je vous lourde !/sortit de l'appartement, devant la porte/

Shadow : Ce serai du suicide ! Bon allez, ciao, bon appétit, salut !

Il ferma la porte si fort qu'elle claqua au nez de Mr Robotnik.

Shadow : Alors, lui, il est nul !/ posa son paquet sur une table et se dressa devant tout l'appartement// avec une voix fluette/ Votre maître est rentré à la maisooooooooon !!!

??? : KYAAAAAAAA !! Il EST REVENU !!!

Et là, tout un attroupement de femelles en chaleur, en sous-vêtements, se rua vers Shadow ! Il était excité ! De voir toutes ces femmes, qui avaient toutes des gros seins, se ruer vers lui, le seul mâle, il y a de quoi être excité ! Surtout que leurs seins rebondissaient lorsqu'elles courent ! Et elles sortaient de partout : des armoires, sous le lit, sous les tables, une qui était dans la machine à laver, etc. Elles déshabillèrent Shadow qui avait les bras ouverts, accueillant ses sujets, la bite à l'air !

Shadow : A moi, le harem !!

Imaginez la scène: une vingtaine de superbes jeunes femmes à vos côtés, certaines vous serrant dans leurs bras si fort que vous sentez leurs seins se frotter sur vous, d'autres à vos pieds, et celles éloignés de vous se poussent et se battent pour vous avoir ! Shadow, lui, est hyper excité et bande comme un taureau ! (tu m'étonnes !)

Shadow:/avec une voix fluette/ **J'aaaaaaaaaadoooooooore leeeeeeeeees groooooooooooos… Niiiiibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaards !!!!!!**

FIN DU REVE DE SHADOW

**10h00**

Réveil : Oh oui ! Que c'est bon ! Oui ! Oui ! OU-/Shadow a détruit avec son poing le réveil/

Vous avez compris, la sonnerie du réveil est (enfin, était vu qu'il est cassé) une femme qui crie de plaisir !

Shadow : Saloperie de réveil ! Juste au moment où cela allait devenir intéressant !/pensif/ Qu'est ce que j'allais faire avec toutes ces filles dans mon rêve ? Des pipes ? Des branlettes espagnoles ?/s'étira et regarda son réveil, cassé/ Zut ! Il va falloir que j'aille en racheter un autre !

Shadow : _Je suis Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Je suis la forme de vie ultime. « Ultime » ? Hum ! C'est vite dit. Voyez-vous, je me pose une question depuis quelques jours : Ai-je déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? Et avec qui ? Si je n'ai aucune réponse, cela voudrait dire que, à plus de 50 ans, je suis toujours puceau ! J'ai été amnésique. Pendant mon combat contre Black Doom, j'ai cherché des éléments me permettant de retrouver la mémoire. Maintenant je me souviens de beaucoup de choses mais certaines choses restent floues, dont sur le fais si je suis puceau ou pas. Pour un mec aussi classe comme moi, ce serai la honte de n'avoir jamais baisé ! Etre ou ne pas être puceau, tel est la question._

**10h40**

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et fait sa douche, Shadow se dirigea vers une porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans une pièce qui ressemble apparemment à une bibliothèque avec au centre un fauteuil et sur un mur une cheminée. Arrivé à l'étagère, il abaisse un livre et sur le côté apparut un petit boîtier où, sur l'écran, était affiché « entrez le code ». Shadow tapa le code (secret, bien sûr donc je ne le dirai pas), un bouton apparut. Notre ténébreux héros appuya dessus. Et là, le mur où il y a la cheminée tourna pour laisser place à un écran plasma qui faisait presque tout le mur. Et l'étagère laissa place à une autre grosse étagère remplie de DVDs. Mais pas n'importe lesquels : Des films pornos ! Une étagère remplie de films X et de hentais !

Shadow : _Voici ma fierté : ma collection personnelle De films pornos et de hentais. Lorsque je ne suis pas en mission pour le GUN, toute l'après- midi je me branle devant ces films. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de mon « cours d'éducation sexuelle »._

Il se dirigea vers un coin de l'étagère où étaient rangés des tomes du manga « Step up love story » (ce manga existe réellement). Vu que ce manga explique plein de choses sur le sexe, Shadow appelle ça son « cours d'éducation sexuelle ». Il faut qu'il soit un expert en la matière pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un nul lorsque, un jour, il passera à l'action.

**12h40**

Déjeuner.

**13h20**

Shadow retourne dans sa « salle du porno ».

Shadow : _Voilà, pendant trois heures, je vais mater des films de cul tout en me branlant. J'espère battre mon record aujourd'hui !_

Lorsqu'il se masturbe, Shadow se chronomètre pour voir combien de temps avant d'éjaculer. Il chercha dans sa collection un film qu'il n'a pas vu depuis un moment, vu qu'il les a tous vus ! Il en trouva un : « Dépucelage extrême ». C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui, à 25 ans, est toujours vierge. Un jour, elle rencontre un homme du même âge qui, lui, est un expert du sexe. Grâce à lui, elle va enfin découvrir les joies du sexe. Shadow prit la boîte et mit le film. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut un bon moment pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui l'intéresse, c'est-à-dire une scène de cul ! Enfin cette scène commence. Shadow se prépare, bite à la main.

Shadow : C'est parti pour la branlette party !!

Chers lecteurs, je vous informe que l'on va passer ces trois heures. Ces films que va regarder notre héros sont tellement hots que je n'ose les décrire ! Et puis je n'aie pas que ça à faire à décrire des films pornos pendant 3 heures !

Merci de votre compréhension.

**3 heures plus tard, 16 h 40**

Shadow : Pfiou ! C'était trop bon ! Je suis à sec de sperme maintenant ! /range son attirail/ Bon, je vais aller chercher des lectures sur Terre.

Il tapa un code pour cacher toute sa collection. Il alla chercher dans une petite pièce l'émeraude du Chaos bleue clair. Il la prit et se concentra.

Shadow : CHAOS CONTROL !

Et il se téléporta sur terre.

**Sur terre, dans une ville, 16h45.**

Shadow apparut dans une impasse pour ne pas attire l'attention de la population.

Shadow : Bon, cherchons une librairie.

Il en trouva une pas loin où il a atterrit. Il entre. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers les revues pornos. Mais vus qu'elles sont en hauteur et à cause de sa taille (1 m 30 environ), il ne peut les attraper.

Shadow : Et merde! /se tourna vers le vendeur/ Heu, monsieur.

Vendeur : /vieux, avec un accent de paysan/ Oui, mon p'tit gars ?

Shadow : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Vendeur : Houlà, calmos ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Shadow : Pourriez- vous me prêter une chaise ?

Vendeur: Pourquô faire ?

Shadow : pour voir les magazines pornos.

Vendeur : / le dévisage du regard/ Quel âge tu as ?

Shadow : plus de 50 ans.

Vendeur : Balivernes ! Tu fais au moins 17 ans !

Shadow : Oui, physiquement, mais je suis immortel.

Vendeur: Qwô ?

Shadow : Oui, et vu que j'ai hiberné depuis plus de 50 ans, j'ai donc plus de 50 ans.

Vendeur: … Que des foutaises ! Tire- twô !

Swadow : /ton sec/ S'il vous plaît, pouviez-vous me prêter une chaise.

Vendeur: Mais vindjiou, tu vas partir, oui ?

Shadow : Chaos control !

Shadow arrêta le temps, se dirigea vers le vieillard, et pointa un Desert Eagle sur le front du vieux. Il claqua des doigts et le temps reprit cours.

Vendeur: /affolé/ Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais, p'tit ?

Shadow : /s'énerve/ CHUIS PAS PETIT ! /reprit son calme/ Ecoute, pépé, tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Vendeur: Mais arrêtez ! J'appelle la police.

Shadow: La police, hein? Hum! Sais-tu qui je suis?

Vendeur: Non, et j'en ai rien à cirer.

Shadow: ECOUTE! Je suis Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, agent du GUN.

Vendeur: Le qwô?

Shadow: Oui, le GUN. Les forces Spéciales si tu préfères. Donc tu crois que la police me fait peur ? Et, sais-tu ce que je pointe sur toi?

Vendeur: Euh, un pistolet ?

Shadow : Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est un Desert Eagle, un des armes les plus puissantes du monde. Donc si j'appuie sur la gâchette la balle va traverser ton crâne et tu meurs ! Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Vendeur : /transpire comme un veau/ Non !

Shadow : Je répète ma question : puis-je avoir une chaise, s'il vous plait?

Vendeur: Oui, te-tenez, prenez la mienne, mais pitié, ne m'tuez pô!

Shadow : … Bien. /range son arme/

Il prit la chaise, monta dessus, choisit 3 magazines puis se dirigea vers le vendeur.

Shadow : Bon, combien je vous dois ?

Vendeur: Prenez-les, c'est gratuit !

Shadow : Vraiment? Merci.

Vendeur: P-pas de qwô.

Shadow sortit et là, il trébucha et atterrit sur une jeune fille. Ils tombèrent tous les deux. La fille sur le dos et Shadow sur elle. Cette fille c'était Amy. Je vous rappelle que cela se passe avant sa mort.

Amy: /se frotta la tête/ Ouille… Dites, vous pourriez regardez devant vous !

Shadow : Pardon. /il la reconnut/ Amy?

Amy: Shadow ? Que fais-tu là ?

Shadow : Hé bien… /il ramassa vite ses lectures cochonnes avec sa main gauche/ Je regardais des magazines de tuning.

Amy : Ah, vous les garçons, avec les belles voitures…

Et là, notre ténébreux héros vit que sa main droite était sur le sein gauche d'Amy ! Ils se relevèrent mais il avait toujours la main posé au même endroit.

Amy : Heu… Tu peux enlever ta main ?

Shadow n'ayant pas entendu, les yeux rivés sur sa main baladeuse, son acte vicieux. Il serra plus fort le sein d'Amy et saigne du nez.

Amy : /essaye de le repousser/ Mais arrête, tu me fais mal ! Sale pervers !/ lui fout une baffe dans la joue/

Finalement il lâcha. Il regardait sa main, puis s'en alla.

Amy : / le regarda partir/ Hum ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. /elle ouvrit la porte de la librairie/ Bonjour, mon petit monsieur ! Vous avez reçu le dernier People magazine ?

Elle vit le vieux, faisant des petits tremblements.

Amy : Monsieur, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Amy : Youhou…/ passe sa main devant les yeux du vieux/

Il s'évanouit.

**Ark, 16h55**

Shadow fut revenu à l'Ark. Il regardait toujours sa main droite.

Shadow : Putain. Après toutesces années… /hurla/ J'AI ENFIN PELOTé UNE FILLE !! SUPEEEEER !!!!

Et notre ténébreux héros se mit à danser la caramelldansen !

Allez, tous ensemble :

Oa-a-a

Dansa med oss

Klappa era hander

Gor som vi gor

Ta nagra steg at vanster

Lynssna och lar

Missa inter chanser

Nu ar vi ar med

Caramelldansen !

O-o-oa-oa…

O-o-oa-oa…

O-o-oa-oa…

O-o-oa-oa…

Bon, arrêtons de chanter et de danser et reprenons l'histoire.

Shadow:/ arrête de danser/ Mais bon, Amy, est un peu planche à pain. J'aurai préféré tombé sur Rouge. Elle au moins, elle en a des gros !

Soudain, il entendit sa montre sonner. Elle lui a été offerte par le GUN pour pouvoir le contacter.

Shadow : Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, encore ? CHAOS CONTROL ! /il se téléporte au QG du GUN.

**16h56**. **QG du GUN, bureau du colonel (celui avec les** **yeux de différentes couleurs, dans « Shadow the Hedgehog »)**

Le colonel était assis dans son bureau à attendre Shadow. Soudain, celui-ci apparut subitement devant le bureau. Il s'est téleporté directement là.

Colonel : /sursaute/ Vous pouvez arrêter de vous téléporter directement dans mon bureau ? Les portes, ça existe !

Shadow : C'est plus rapide !

Colonel : Dites, pourquoi vous avez du sang sous le nez ?

Shadow : Quoi ?/ remarqua le sang, essuya avec sa main/Zut ! Désolé, tout à l'heure je me suis cogné le nez. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Colonel : Il y a à peine 3 minutes, vous avez menacé un civil avec une arme. Et pourquoi ? Pour des revues pour adultes !

Shadow : … Comment le saviez-vous ?

Colonel : Un de nos agents vous a suivi.

Shadow : Hum ! S'est votre habitude à vous de m'espionner ?

Colonel : Pour vous, oui ! Et puis je sais que vous avez touché le sein de cette jeune fille ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi avec ce mensonge ?

Shadow : _Et merde !_

Colonel : Mais il y a plus grave…

Shadow : Quoi donc ?

Colonel : Vous avez révélé votre identité à un civil ! Donc vous allez y retourner corriger votre faute !

Shadow : Et comment ? Vu comment je l'ai menacé, il n'est pas près d'oublier !

Colonel : / tend un objet à Shadow/ Avec ça !

Shadow prit l'objet au bout des doigts et le regarda d'un air idiot.

Shadow : … Un gode en fer ?

Colonel : Mais non. C'est un effaceur de mémoire.

Shadow : Un quoi ?

Colonel : Avez-vous vu « Men In Black » ?

Shadow : Ouais, et alors ?

Colonel : Et bien, c'est le même système.

Shadow : Ah oui, avec le flash ! Et cela s'utilise de la même manière ?

Colonel : Parfaitement.

Shadow : Vous voulez donc que je « flashouille » ce pauvre monsieur ?

Colonel : Oui, c'est votre mission. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre des lunettes de soleil avant l'utilisation de cet appareil, sinon, vous perdez la mémoire aussi.

Shadow : Merci. Et bien tu parles d'une mission ! Et si j'ai un problème je vous appelle. C'est le… Ah oui il n'y en a pas vu que c'est secret ! Ah colonel, je vous adore !

Shadow claque des doigts, fait un mouvement en avant avec deux doigts et fait un bruit de pet avec sa langue. Puis il se téléporte.

**17h00, la ville.**

Notre héros atterrit accidentellement dans une poubelle !

Shadow : Putain ! Je vais devoir me doucher !

Il se dirigea vers la librairie et y entra. Le vieillard le reconnut tout de suite.

Vendeur : Ho non, pas twô ! Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, encore ?

Shadow : Ne vous inquiétez pas, / sort l'appareil/ je veux juste que vous regardiez ceci.

Il présenta l'appareil devant le vieillard, qui s'en approcha.

Vendeur : Mais… c'est qwô ce truc ?

Shadow : Ah, ça ?

Il mit des lunettes de soleil, une loupiotte sortit du bout de la barre.

Shadow : Rien qu'un fragment de votre imagination.

Un flash très éblouissant éclata. Le vieil homme resta droit le regard fixe et vide.

Shadow : Pfff ! Saletés d'humains ! /il sortit/ Bon, je retourne au QG. Chaos control !/il se téléporta/

**QG du GUN, 17h04**

Le colonel lisait un livre quand tout-à-coup, Shadow atterrit les jambes croisés sur le bureau.

Shadow : Salut !

Colonel : /sursaute/ Arrêtez de faire ça, je vous prie.

Shadow : Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai rempli ma « mini-mission ».

Colonel : Ha, bien.

Shadow : Heu, je vous rends le flashouilleur ?

Colonel : Non-non ! Gardez- le, cela pourra vous être utile.

Shadow : Merci ; Chaos control ! /il se téléporte/

**Ark, 17h06**

Shadow est revenu, mais il ne sait quoi faire.

Shadow : Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Il est quelle heure ? /il regarde sa montre/ Quoi ! Déjà ? Mais c'est l'heure où-/ il eut un sourire idiot/ Chaos control. /il se téléporte/.

**Maison de Rouge, 17h07.**

Rouge était en train de prendre un bain. (Nue, bien sûr !) Elle avait les mains sur les bords de la baignoire en écoutant de la musique avec un baladeur. (C'est dangereux !).

Rouge : Aaaah, quel bon bain.

Mais pourquoi aller voir Rouge ? Eh bien, au dessus de la baignoire il y a une fenêtre. Et là qui on voit ? Shadow, en train de la mater ! Il fait souvent ça.

Shadow:/transpire/ _Hooo, cette fille est parfaite ! Elle a vraiment des gros seins, parfaits pour une branlette espagnole ! Elle doit faire au moins du 92 D ! On dirait même qu'ils flottent ! Dommage qu'elle n'est pas debout, je l'aurai vu à poil !_

Là, il vit Rouge mettre une de ses mains dans l'eau.

Shadow : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle descend sa main d'un étage._

Rouge : Hmmmmmm….

Shadow avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Shadow : _Putain, elle est en train de se doigter ! Je n'avais jamais assisté à ça ! Je suis très bien servi, aujourd'hui !_

_Il admirait le spectacle._

Shadow : _J'espère qu'elle le fait en pensant à moi !_

Rouge: Hoooo, Knuckles…

Shadow: /contrarié/ _Quoi! __Elle préfère ce nul à moi ? Je suis plus classe, tout de même ! Le salaud !_

???: Hé !

Shadow : Quoi ?

Il se retourna, et vit Knuckles, en colère.

Knuckles : Qu'est-ce que t'as à mater ma nana ?

Shadow : … Ta nana ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Knuckles : Oui, et je suis le seul qui ai le droit de la voir nue !

Shadow : T'es en train d'insinuer que… tu l'as déjà sauté ?

Knuckles : Parfaitement ! Et plein de fois !

Shadow : _Le chanceux ! Et moi qui suis peut-être toujours puceau !_

Knuckles : Donc tu te barres !

Shadow : Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Non !

Knuckles : QUOI !?

Shadow : C'est bon, hein ! On a le droit de partager ! Ses seins sont assez gros pour deux, non ?

Knuckles : Grrrrr ! Alors on va se battre ! Et on verra qui mérite Rouge ! /il se me en position de combat de boxe/ Et sans armes !

Shadow : Hum ! D'accord. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé sur quelqu'un.

Shadow aussi se mit en position, mais resta neutre. Il y eu un coup vent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Knuckles fonça sur notre héros. Il allait lui coller une droite, mais Shadow l'arrêta avec sa main droite.

Shadow : Hum ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Le rouquin réussit à lui coller uppercut dans le menton. Shadow décolla quelques mètres vers le haut puis tomba plus loin. Il se releva puis essuya sa bouche du sang.

Shadow : Tssss…

Knuckles : Ha ! Et alors ?

Shadow : Il est vrai que t'as du punch mais…

Il disparut sous les yeux ébahis du rouquin. Il apparut derrière lui !

Shadow : Je suis plus rapide que toi !

Shadow essaya de lui donna un coup de pied dans le cul, mais son adversaire réussit à arrêter son coup. Il fut surprit.

Shadow : Quoi ?

Knuckles : Héhé ! Je me suis entrainé à être un peu plus rapide. Et puis ce n'est pas malin non plus d'avoir dit ta phrase : j'ai su que t'étais derrière moi !

Shadow : Merde !

Et là, le roux se retourna et lui mit un bon coup de pied dans les couilles !

Shadow : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

A cause de ce coup, il ne peut plus bouger vu qu'il a super mal ! Il mit ses mains sur là où il a mal.

Knuckles : Alors, on est la forme de vie ultime et on n'est pas si parfait ?

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le bide, ce qui envoya Shadow plus loin. Il était allongé, comme si il agonisait. Son adversaire s'approcha de lui.

Shadow : T-toi…

Knuckles : Je vais t'achever !

Il sauta d'au moins 3 mètres puis se prépara à lui donner un gros coup de poing dans le ventre de Shadow en lui tombant dessus.

Shadow : _Je_ _ne vais pas me laisser faire battre par une demi-portion, tout de même !_

Il essaya de viser Knuckles avec les deux doigts de sa main droite.

Knuckles: Crève!

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!!!

Puis soudain, Knuckles n'arrivait plus à bouger, tel une statue. Il tomba sur le sol. Shadow se releva difficilement. Il s'approcha de son adversaire, avec un regard triomphant.

Knuckles : /essaye de bouger/ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Shadow : J'ai utilisé le chaos control pour arrêter le temps sur toi.

Knuckles : Quoi ? Enfoiré ! Débloque-moi !

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras débloqué dans une dizaine de minutes.

Knuckles : Quoi ! Dix minutes !

Shadow : Tu peux t'estimer heureux que j'aie fait en sorte que tu puisses encore parler.

Il se retourna de son adversaire puis se remit à sa position de voyeur. Mais problème: Rouge n'est plus là !

Shadow : _Et merde ! A cause de ce bollos, elle n'est plus là ! J'aurai voulu la voir sortir pour admire son corps !_

Puis il sentit un tapotement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Rouge, serviette autour d'elle.

Rouge : Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre dans mon jardin ?

Shadow : Ah, euh…. /pointe Knuckles/ C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il m'a défié au combat !

Knuckles:/ ne pouvant toujours pas bouger/ QUOI !? C'est toi qui étais en train de te rincer l'œil par cette fenêtre lorsqu'elle était dans sa baignoire !

Rouge : Quoi ! Shadow, tu étais en train de me mater !?

Mais Shadow ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plus occupé à admirer sa poitrine, ce qui le fait fantasmer.

**Fantasme de Shadow**

Rouge : /d'une façon sensuel/ Alors, petit coquin, on me matait ?

Shadow : Ouais, bébé !

Rouge : J'adore que l'on admire mon corps ! Mais tu n'as pas dû voir grand choses, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…

Et là, elle fit tomber sa serviette pour se retrouver nue! Shadow se mit à saigner du nez tellement il est excité !

Rouge : / prit ses seins dans ses mains/ Mes seins te plaisent, n'est-ce pas ?

Shadow : Oh ouais !

Rouge : Et bien si tu veux, tu peux les toucher !

Shadow : J'ai le droit ?

Rouge : Bien sûr ! C'est ton fantasme, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux !

Shadow : C'est tellement bien proposé !

Elle présenta sa poitrine à Shadow, il s'avança vers elle, les mains devant lui, tremblantes Devant elle, il s'arrêta, regardant l'objectif de ses mains.

Rouge : Allez, vas-y ! Ils ne vont pas te manger !

D'un coup, il prit en pleine mains les seins de Rouge. Il était surexcité, bavait et rigola comme un con!

Shadow : Hihihihihihihihihi ! Enfin ! Hahahahahahahaha !

Rouge : Hihi ! Doucement. Et si tu es bien sage, tu auras le droit à une branlette espagnole !

Shadow : QUOI !? /il bave encore/ Oh ouais, vas-y !

**Retour à la réalité**

Il avait les mains sur la poitrine de la chauve-souris, bavait énormément et continua à parler, toujours dans son délire. Cette dernière était en colère.

Shadow : Vas-y ! Prends ma queue entre tes gros seins !

Rouge : Quoi ? Sale obsédé !

Elle lui mit une grosse baffe dans la gueule si forte que cela le fait tournoyer sur place ! Il reprit ses esprits.

Shadow : Je faisais un super rêve éveillé et toi tu donne une baffe ?

Rouge : Tu étais plutôt en train de fantasmer sur moi, oui !

Shadow : /croise les bras/ Hum ! Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'est t'as des super attributs !

Rouge : Apparemment, tu ne penses qu'à ça.

Shadow : Et toi alors ? Tu le fait bien presque tout le temps avec le rouquin !

Rouge ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Shadow : Mon cul, oui ! Lui-même me l'a dit !

Elle se retourna vers le concerné, toujours bloqué.

Rouge : Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Se soir, se sera ta fête !

L'échidné avala sa salive et commença à transpirer. Elle se retourna vers le hérisson noir.

Rouge : Bon, revenons à t-

Mais il avait disparu ! Il s'est téléporté car il sentait qu'il était en danger.

Rouge : Zut ! /Se dirigea vers Knuckles/ Toi.

Knuckles : Q-quoi ?

Rouge : Tu vas venir avec moi. J'ai envie de tester quelque chose avec toi. Je suis en manque.

Elle prit le prit le pied du rouquin et le tira comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Il ne peut rien faire.

Knuckles : Pitié ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Ark, 17h20**

Notre héros revient, essoufflé.

Shadow : J'ai trop utilisé le chaos control, aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisé !/ regarde sa montre/ Bon, il est 17h15. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je n'ai plus qu'une solution : regarder un film « normal », pour une fois.

Il se rendit vers une salle avec une télé. Il alla chercher un DVD pour regarder. Voilà ce qu'il avait principalement : les six « American pie » et les deux « Ace Ventura ». Finalement, il regarda à la suite les deux « Ace Ventura »

**20h10**

Notre héros prit son repas : hamburger avec des frites.

**20h40**

Enfin, il alla se coucher l'esprit heureux. Il faut le comprendre : il a enfin peloté des filles ! Mais bientôt, il aura une VRAIE mission.

**A suivre…**

_Enfin, ce chapitre est fini ! Je sais, la fin est brève mais j'ai voulu finir rapidement. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait moins de 1000 mots! Il y a quelques références cinématographiques. Trouvez-les ! Il y en a 3 dont une très facile à trouver. Il y a aussi certaines choses qu'il y a dans les mangas, comme le saignement de nez et le pelotage accidentel. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la caramelldansen, cherchez sur internet. Le prochain chapitre sera le troisième de la Sonic Story (chapitre 4). A plus! _


	4. Sonic Story Chap 3

Résumé:/d'un air déprimé/ Salut, c'est Sonic. Si j'ai l'air déprimé, c'est parce que j'ai tué Amy. J'ai même fait un cauchemar où je me fais arrêter par la police et meurs pendu ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Après m'être réveillé, j'ai vu aux infos qu'on a déjà retrouvé le cadavre d'Amy ! J'ai commencé à paniquer, je me suis dit que j'avais fait un rêve prémonitoire et que j'allais vraiment mourir ! Enfin, il y a eu l'enterrement. Il pleuvait des cordes .J'ai crié au ciel pourquoi cela c'est passé ainsi. Vous comprenez maintenant ma déprime. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller ce soir chez Tails.

**Sonic Story**

**Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir secret des**

**Émeraudes du Chaos**

Un soir chez Tails. Il a invité Sonic pour lui parler de quelque chose. Bien sûr Sonic est en hérisson-garou, mais Tails le savait déjà.

Tails : Tu sais, j'ai toujours du mal à m'habituer à ta transformation.

Sonic ne répond pas, il a l'air songeur.

Tails : Tu t'es remis de la mort d'Amy ?

Sonic : Un peu, oui.

Tails : Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à me remettre de la « mort » de Cosmo…

L'ambiance était lourde. Sonic ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Tails va parler d'un sujet qui va peut-être l'intéresser.

Tails : D'ailleurs, il y a eu des hypothèses sur la mort d'Amy.

Sonic : Lesquels ?

Tails : Avant l'enterrement, ils l'ont autopsié, et ils ont remarqué qu'il y avait un trou bizarre dans son… euh… Comment le dire poliment…son appareil génital.

Sonic avala sa salive. Lui savait comment a été fait ce trou, vu que c'est lui qui l'a fait !

Tails : Donc il y a 2 hypothèses: une, que le tueur lui a tiré une balle dans le cœur comme le ferait habituellement un tueur.

Sonic est un peu rassuré : son petit stratagème a fonctionné.

Tails : Et deux, que le tueur a mit l'arme dans son vagin et a tiré. Mais ils n'ont retrouvé aucune balle.

Sonic : _Zut ! J'ai oublié ce détail !_

Tails : Ca doit être une sorte de belle qui disparaît après qu'elle soit tirée. Vu ce qu'on peut inventer de nos jours… Moi personnellement, j'ai une petite hypothèse. Idiote certes, mais possible.

Sonic : /transpire/ Ah oui, et laquelle ?

Il panique car il pense que son ami a trouvé la vraie façon dont Amy est morte. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire au coin.

Tails : Amy aurait bien pu utiliser un pistolet en guise de gode pour se masturber et, accidentellement, elle appuya sur la gâchette et le cout et parti !

Le jeune renard eut un fou rire. Il tambourina la table tellement qu'il trouve son idée drôle. Sonic, lui ne semblait par rigoler. Il sembla même en colère.

Tails : /s'essuya une larme/ Aaah, c'est drôle, hein ?

Le hérisson tapa si fort de colère sur la table que celle-ci se cassa en deux.

Sonic : Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Tails !

Tails : Mais calme-toi. Si tu as un souci, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?

Sonic : /se calme/ Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je vais te le dire, mais ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ?

Tails : T'inquiète pas. Vas-y.

Sonic : Tails, c'est moi.

Tails : Quoi, toi ?

Sonic : C'est moi qui ai tué Amy.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

Tails : Q…QUOI !? C'EST TOI !?

Sonic : Oui, Tails.

Le renard agrippa Sonic et le secoua très vite.

Tails : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Bon, d'accord elle est hyper collante, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Sonic : /un peu en bégayant / C'était un accident.

Tails : /Arrêta de le secouer/ Ah bon ? Et comment cela s'est-il produit ?

Sonic : Tu veux vraiment tout savoir depuis le début ?

Tails : Oui, dans tous les détails.

Sonic : /fait un long soupir/ Bon, d'accord. Cela a commencé lorsque-

_Chers lecteurs, je vous informe que l'on va passer toute l'explication de Sonic._

_Je ne vais pas réécrire tout le chapitre 1, tout de même ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

_Merci de votre compréhension._

Sonic : Et voila.

Le jeune renard resta bouche bée. Il a du mal à y croire.

Tails : Tu l'as réellement tuée comme ça ? Avec ton sperme ?

Sonic : Puisque je te le dis.

Tails : C'est que cela paraît…impossible. Prouve-le !

Sonic : Comment veut-tu que je te le prouve ?

Le renard chercha quelque chose dans tout son bazar, le derrière en l'air.

Tails : Attends, il me semble que c'était rangé là… Ah, la voilà.

Il sortit une cible rouge et blanche, puis l'accrocha sur un mur. Sonic se demanda quelle idée a eu son ami.

Tails : Bon, voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu dois viser cette cible.

Sonic : Q-quoi !?

Tails : Oui, je veux que tu te masturbes et que tu éjacules sur cette cible pour que tu me prouves que ton éjaculation est puissante.

Sonic : Mais ça va pas ? Jamais je ne le ferai !

Tails : C'est de la science, mon cher.

Sonic : Eh bien ta science, elle pue !

Tails : Rooooh, si on ne peut pas rigoler. Et sino, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre entre toi et Amy ?

Sonic : Eh bien, je lui ai avoué que je l'aime.

Tails fut assez surprit : lui-même ne le savait pas.

Tails : Quoi !? Tu l'aimes.

Sonic : Oui. Comprends-moi, je ne pouvais la laisser mourir sans qu'elle le sache. Après cela, on s'est embrassé. Après elle m'a remercié des bons moments passés ensembles et…

Notre hérisson commença à pleurer.

Sonic : Elle me souriait, et elle pleurait de joie. Elle semblait heureuse qu'elle sache que je l'aime au moment de mourir. Cela m'a tellement ému que je me sens mal d'être responsable de sa mort. S'il existe un moyen de la ramener à la vie, je ferai tout pour y arriver

Sonic, pourtant si viril sous ca forme d'hérisson-garou, pleurait. Tails posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Tails : Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pensé ça lorsque Cosmo est « morte ». Mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, je dois donc respecter son choix. Mais toi, tu peux le faire.

Sonic : Que… Quoi ?

Tails : Oui, tu pourrais ressusciter Amy.

Sonic : /prit Tails et le secoua/ Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est quasiment impossible !

Tails : /en bégayant vu que Sonic le secoue/ Si, grâce aux émeraudes du chaos.

Sonic : /Arrêta de le secouer/ Les émeraudes du chaos ? Comment ça ?

Tails : Je vais t'expliquer : Il y a quelques jours, je suis allé explorer les ruines de l'ancienne civilisation échidné dont Knuckles est le dernier descendant. Et voilà ce que j'ai découvert : dans une grotte, j'ai vu des peintures sur les parois. C'était à moitié effacé par le temps mais voilà ce que j'ai pu comprendre : Avant que ces peintures soient faites, il y a environ 5 000 ans, les émeraudes du chaos existaient déjà, mais n'avaient pas de pouvoirs spécifiques. Mais un jour, une déesse, Lyra, leur a donné un des siens : pouvoir guérir les gens.

Sonic : Ah bon ? Elles sont vraiment capables de ça ?

Tails : Peut-être. Après je suis allé en parler à Knuckles. Lui aussi a entendu parler de cette légende. Il m'a précisé que ce pouvoir est tellement immense que l'être pouvant contrôler les émeraudes du chaos pourrait ressusciter les morts.

Sonic : Mais… c'est génial ! Mais cette personne existe ?

Tails : Je pense que c'est toi, Sonic.

Sonic : M-moi ?

Tails : Oui, vu que tu peux utiliser les émeraudes pour te transformer, je pense que c'est toi.

Sonic : Bien sûr ! Tails.

Tails : Oui ?

Sonic prit Tails et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le jeune renard étouffe sous l'étreinte.

Sonic : Merci beaucoup ! Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami !

Tails : Sonic… J'étouffe…

Le hérisson lâcha son ami, qui put reprendre sa respiration.

Tails : Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une légende. Il y a peu de chances que ça marche.

Sonic : Oui, je sais, mais si cette légende est vraie, si c'est le seul moyen pour ressusciter Amy, alors je ferai tout pour rassembler les émeraudes.

Tails : Je comprends, oui. Si j'étais toi, j'aurai fait la même chose.

Sonic : Alors tu es partant pour cette nouvelle quête ?

Tails : Oui, bien sûr.

Sonic : Par contre, on mettra beaucoup de temps pour les récolter vu que l'on ne sait pas où elles se trouvent.

Tails : Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévu le coup.

Tails farfouilla encore dans son bordel, puis sortit un petit objet.

Tails : Tadaaa !

Sonic : Euh…. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Tails : C'est un détecteur d'émeraudes du Chaos. Ca marche comme un radar.

Sonic : Et ça marche, ton invention ?

Tails : Non, pas encore. Il manque un élément. Un objet qui résonne avec les émeraudes du Chaos : Un fragment de l'émeraude mère. Demain, on ira demander à Knuckles s'il accepte de nous en prêter un bout.

Sonic : Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? Vu que l'émeraude mère s'est déjà brisée plusieurs fois, et vu son caractère, cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte.

Tails : On verra bien…

Nos deux compères discutaient, mais tout près d'eux, en haut d'une armoire, une sorte de caméra en forme d'araignée ronde orange les observaient…

**A des kilomètres de chez Tails, à la base d'Eggman.**

Le docteur Robotnik, accompagné d'un petit robot (celui que l'on voit dans « Sonic Unleashed) espionnait nos deux amis via la caméra.

Eggman : Mwahahahaha ! Alors comme ça les émeraudes du chaos peuvent ressusciter les morts ? Quelle pouvoir intéressant. Et ce sale hérisson va les utiliser pour cette fille ? Quel idiot ! Et puis cette forme sauvage lui va très bien !

Petit Robot : Mais Dr Robotnik, ce pouvoir vous intéresse t-il vraiment ?

Eggman : Hmm… Pas du tout ! Sérieusement, qui aurai-je envie de ressusciter ?

P.R : Et bien, votre grand-père, le Dr Gérald Robotnik ou Maria, par exemple.

Eggman donna une grosse claque sur la tête du robot ce qui lui donna le tournis.

Eggman : Arrêtes avec tes idioties.

P.R : Mais enfin, Dr, vous ne vouliez pas les revoir ? Et puis votre grand-père pourra vous enseigner tout son savoir.

Eggman : Je ne pourrais pas les ressusciter vu que leur corps ont disparu depuis plus de 50 ans.

P.R : Ah je n'y avais pas pensé.

Eggman : Et puis réfléchis un peu, idiot ! N'est-ce pas plus intéressant de découvrir les choses soi-même ?

P.R : Alors pourquoi vous espionnez pour recueillir des informations ?

Eggman : /rougit/ Euh… Enfin bref ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour conquérir le monde.

P.R : Alors pourquoi fabriquez-vous des machines et des robots ?

Eggman : /se fâche/ Des personnes humaines, idiot !

Le moustachu regarda l'écran d'une façon méprisable.

Eggman : Tsss. Ce satané renard a trouvé un moyen de détecter facilement les émeraudes. Il saura donc que j'ai en ma possession les émeraudes grise et violette.

P.R : Que comptez-vous donc faire.

Eggman : Et bien je vais créer un appareil qui, en enfermant les émeraudes dedans, camouflera leur fréquence. Ainsi, elles seront indétectables pour le radar de Tails.

P.R : Intelligent. Mais j'aimerais savoir ; Pourquoi voulez-vous les émeraudes du Chaos ?

Eggman : Tu poses vraiment trop de questions ! Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai crée ! A quoi, hein ? Pour mon nouveau vaisseau de guerre, l'Egg Carrier 3 !

P.R : Encore un ?

Eggman : Oui. Il peut fonctionner sans les émeraudes, mais quand j'aurais les sept… Hihi…Mon Egg Carrier 3 aura une gigantesque force destructive ! Ainsi… JE DOMINERAI LE MONDE ! HOOOOOOHOHOHOHO !!!

**Le lendemain, quelque part dans le ciel.**

Sonic et Tails de dirigèrent vers Angel Island grâce à l'avion rouge de Tails, le Tornado. Le ciel était bleu, sans aucuns nuages gris à l'horizon. Le renard était aux commandes, portant des lunettes d'aviateur, et le hérisson bleu dans la deuxième place. Sonic s'ennuyait. Il avait les jambes croisées hors du siège, les mains derrière la tête.

Sonic : Pfff ! On est presque arrivé ?

Tails : NON ! Dis, Sonic.

Sonic : Oui, Tails ?

Tails : Est-ce qu'on devrait dire à Knuckles que c'est toi qui as tué Amy ?

Sonic : Sûrement pas ! Déjà qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop ! Non, sérieusement, il vaut mieux lui cacher ça.

Tails : Oui, tu as raison. Si on le lui dit, il va très mal réagir et ne voudra pas nous aider.

Sonic : Et là, on est presque arrivé ?

Tails : NON ET NON ! Tu m'agaces, à la fin ! Depuis tout le trajet, t'as pas arrêté de dire /avec un air idiot/ « On est presque arrivé » ! /grogne/Tiens, j'y pense : on, on devrait lui dire pour ta transformation ?

Sonic : … Nooon ! S'il nous accompagne, il verra ça de ses propres yeux. Ce sera plus marrant.

Au loin, Tails vit quelque chose qui flotte dans les airs.

Tails : Sonic. Tu vas être content : /pointa cette chose/ on EST arrivé.

Ils étaient face à l'Angel Island. Ils se posèrent directement devant l'autel des émeraudes du chaos. Bien sûr, elles n'y sont pas. Seule l'émeraude-mère était là. Et Knuckles dormait adossé dessus. Les deux arrivés se dirigent devant lui, et le regardèrent.

Sonic : Tu crois qu'il rêve de quoi ?

Tails : Sais pas. En tout cas, ça a l'air d'être un super rêve. Regarde : il a une érection !

Effectivement, l'échidné bandait en dormant !

Sonic : Son rêve doit être hot, tu ne crois pas ?

Tails : Chut, il parle en dormant. On va pouvoir savoir de quoi il rêve.

Le rouquin parlait assez bas, mais on pouvait tout de même entendre ce qu'il disait.

Knuckles:/marmonne/ Ah, ma colombe, tes seins sont si gros, si doux à peloter ! /avec ses mains il fait comme si il pelote/

Tails : Hmm, très intéressant. Il rêve qu'il « s'accouple » avec une femelle.

Sonic : Tails, tu ne peux pas parler normalement ? Tu dis plutôt qu'il baise avec une fille, voilà tout !

Tails : Mais il vaut mieux le dire plus poliment.

Sonic : Mais non ! Tu peux te lâcher, vu que cette fanfiction est déconseillé au moins de 16 ans ! Enfin, revenons à Knuckles.

Tails : Il doit en être aux préliminaires.

Knuckles : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Te veux me sucer ? D'accord. Hmmm, que c'est bon lorsque tu me lèches le gland. Maintenant dans ta bouche. Oh que c'est trop le pied ! C'est bon, tu peux arrêter. Je n'ai pas envie d'éjaculer dans ta bouche.

Sonic, en entendant cette dernière phrase, fut tordu de rire. Il tambourina le sol.

Sonic : Putain, c'est trop drôle ! « Je n'ai pas envie d'éjaculer dans ta bouche » ! BWAHAHAHAHA !

Tails : Shhh ! Tu vas le réveiller !

Sonic : Tiens, j'ai une idée : Lorsque, dans son rêve, il va pénétrer la fille, je vais le réveiller en lui pétant dessus !

Tails : Ouais, d'accord. Il va être furax. Tu sais que tu es diabolique, toi ?

Sonic : Oui, je sais, oui !

Knuckles : Bon, maintenant, tu me fais une branlette espagnole. Tu veux bien ? Super ! Je kiffe grave lorsque ma queue est coincée et frottée par tes seins ! A mon tour. Ca te dirai que je te doigte ?

Sonic : Mais il ne peut pas avec ses gants de boxe !

Tails : Il doit sûrement les enlever.

Knuckles : Alors, ça te fais jouir, hein ? J'adore quand tu cries /en faisant une voix de fille/ « Oh oui, mon cochon, fais moi planer ! »

Nos deux amis transpiraient, et ils étaient tellement absorbés par ce rêve qu'ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils avaient la gôle !

Sonic : Il faut dire que…

Tails : Ouais…

Tails et Sonic : C'est super chaud !

Knuckles : Bon, on peut y aller.

Sonic : Ah, ça y est, il ya va. Bon, je vais me préparer, en plus j'en ai un gros !

Le bleu s'approcha du rouquin, et mit son postérieur devant le visage de ce dernier.

Sonic : 3…

Knuckles : Attention…

Sonic : 2…

Knuckles : Ma grosse voiture….

Sonic : 1…

Knuckles : Va rentrer dans ton garage !

Sonic: GO!

Sonic fit sortir de son arrière-train un énorme pet bien bruyant et puant !

Sonic : Houlà, Il était gros, celui-là !

Knuckles se réveilla d'un seul coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

Knuckles : Mais qu'est ce que-

Le fumet puant sortant de l'anus de Sonic rentra dans les narines de l'échidné, qui ses mains sur son nez tellement l'odeur est insupportable !

Knuckles : Mais c'est quoi cette odeur !?

Il leva la tête et vit les deux autres en train de se marrer.

Tails et Sonic : Salut !

Sonic : Alors, le réveil fut facile et désagréable, hein ?

Knuckles : Quoi, c'est toi qui m'a fait ça ?

Sonic : Ouaip.

Le rouquin trembla légèrement, devient rouge de colère (mais cela ne se voit pas vu qu'il est déjà rouge) et il est tellement en colère pourrait croire que de la fumée sort de ses oreilles (Mais est-ce qu'il en a ?). Là il fonça sur le bleu pour le frapper, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur le front de l'enragé qui essaya de le frapper.

Sonic : Houlà ! Calmos !

Knuckles : CONNARD ! SALOPARD ! Je vais te trucider ! Tu te rends compte que j'étais en train de faire un super rêve !?

Tails : Celui où tu baisait ?

Knuckles : C-comment le sait-tu ?

Tails : Et bien, on a tout entendu vu que tu parlais en dormant !

Knuckles : _Et merde ! _Bon, vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour vous foutre de moi, tout de même ?

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, Sonic prit la parole, mais sur un ton sérieux.

Sonic Oui, c'est ça.

Le hérisson lâcha la tête du rouge qui, ensuite libéré, s'assied sur l'émeraude-mère.

Knuckles : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tails : Et bien, on aurait besoin d'un fragment de l'émeraude-mère.

Knuckles : Non, vu toutes les fois où elle a été brisée !

Sonic : Que deux fois, il me semble.

Knuckles : … Ouais bah quand même ! Et puis vous avez l'intention d'aller faire quoi ?

Sonic : On va à la recherche des émeraudes du Chaos pour ressusciter Amy.

Il y eu il long moment de silence pour que le rouquin réagisse pour qu'il comprenne.

Knuckles : … QUOI !? Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser le pouvoir secret des émeraudes ?

Sonic : Oui.

Knuckles : Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une légende de mon peuple, et vous allez foncer tête baissée dans cette quête sans savoir si celava marcher ?

Sonic : Comprends-moi : Je pense qu'Amy n'a pas mérité de mourir, et Tails m'en a parlé. Si c'est la seule façon, alors il faut tenter.

Knuckles : Oui, d'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi l'émeraude-mère va vous aider !

Tails : C'est pour ma nouvelle invention, le détecteur de Chaos Emeralds. Cela permettra de savoir où se situent chaque émeraudes. Ainsi la recherche sera plus facile.

Knuckles : Pas mal, ton invention. Mais à quoi va te servir le fragment ?

Tails : Il me le faut car comme elle résonne avec les émeraudes, c'est ce qui va les détecter.

Knuckles : D'accord mais à une condition : que je vienne avec vous. Je me fais bien chier à rien faire ici.

Sonic : D'accord. Tu ne seras pas de trop.

Tails : Bien. Passe-moi le fragment, je te prie.

Le rouquin essaya de casser un petit bout de l'émeraude-mère en faisant attention à ne pas la briser entièrement, puis le tendit à Tails qui le prit. Le renard ouvrit le boîtier du détecteur, puis plaça le fragment prévu à cet effet, puis ferma le boîtier.

Tails : Bon, croisons les doigts pour que ça marche.

Il appuya sur le bouton, et l'écran s'alluma.

Sonic : Ouf, ça marche. Tails, explique-nous comment ça marche.

Tails : Regardez l'écran : Le point au milieu, c'est nous, et les points colorés autour, ce sont les émeraudes du chaos.

Knuckles : Donc par exemple, le point de couleur vert représente l'émeraude verte, c'est ça ?

Tails : Exactement. Les coordonnées à côtés de ces points indiquent à quelle distance elles se trouvent par rapport à nous. Je propose donc de commencer par la plus proche.

Sonic : Et laquelle est la plus proche ?

Tails : Voyons voir…

Il regarda l'écran puis trouva grâce aux indications l'émeraude la plus proche.

Tails : C'est l'émeraude rouge.

Sonic : Parfait ! Allons-y tout de suite.

Tout les trois se dirigent vers le tornado.

Knuckles : Attendez une minute. Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Sonic : Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression.

Ils réfléchissaient, lorsque, en baissant les yeux, ils voient que leur sexe est à l'air ! Rappelons que tout à l'heure, ils étaient en érection et qu'ils ont oublié de cacher leur truc.

Sonic : Merde ! On a oublié de les cacher ! On va être censuré !

Ils se dépêchèrent d'enfoncer leur attirail.

Tails : Bon. Il n'y a que deux places dans l'avion. Sonic, ça ne te déranges pas de t'asseoir sur l'aile d'au dessus ?

Sonic : Non, pas du tout ! J'aime bien sentir le vent venir sur moi.

Nos 3 amis montèrent à bord du Tornado : Tails aux commandes, Knuckles à la place arrière et Sonic sur l'aile du dessus. Le renard prépara le moteur pour décoller.

Tails : /mit ses lunettes d'aviateur/ Bon, êtes-vous prêts ?

Sonic et Knuckles:/en même temps/ Oui !

Tails : Attention… Décollage !

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'avion décolla. Sonic, debout sur l'aile, pointa du doigt le ciel.

Sonic : C'est parti pour une nouvelle quête !

L'avion sembla se diriger vers le soleil, il semblait rapetisser plus il était loin. Enfin il disparut.

**A suivre…**

_La vraie aventure commence enfin. Eggman va-t-il mettre son grain de sel ? Vont-ils réussir à rassembler les émeraudes ? Et finalement, Vont-ils pouvoir ressusciter Amy ? C'est en suivant cette aventure que vous le saurez ! Mais n'oubliez pas que Shadow aussi a sa propre aventure. Le prochain chapitre sera le 1__er__ de la Shadow Story (5__e__ chapitre). Salut !_


	5. Shadow Story Chap 1

**Shadow Story chap 1: La mission.**

**Ark.**

Dans la station spatiale, tout semble vide. Mais on entend une femme crier de plaisir. En entrant dans la pièce où se trouve le bruit, qui on trouve. Shadow, entrain de s'astiquer le manche devant un film porno ! Tout se passe comme il en a l'habitude lorsque soudain, le film s'arrête pour laisser place au logo du GUN.

Shadow : Et merde ! Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que je finisse ? Bon tant pis je continue !

Il se met debout et fait le geste du salut de l'armée, tout en continuant de se branler ! Le colonel apparaît sur l'écran.

Colonel : Salutations, agent Shadow.

Shadow : Oui, mon colonel ?

Colonel : Vous avez une mission. Venez au QG.

Shadow : Bien.

L'humain remarque ce que fait le noir avec sa main droite. Il est dégouté.

Colonel : Voyons ! Pouvez-vous stopper votre… action, je vous prie !

Shadow : Désolé, colonel, mais moi, quand je commence, je continue !

Colonel : Bon ben, dès que vous aurez fini, venez immédiatement.

Shadow : Compris.

L'écran s'éteint. Shadow arrête son geste, agacé.

Shadow : Ils sont chiants, au GUN ! Ils ne respectent pas ma vie privée ! En plus je suis obligé de faire leur truc de l'armée ! Ils sont fous, ces humains ! Bon, allons-y.

IL prend l'émeraude bleue claire et fait un chaos control pour se téléporter.

**QG du GUN **

Le colonel attend notre héros dans son bureau. Sans prévenir, ce dernier apparaît brusquement debout sur le bureau les bras croisés. Le colonel sursaute.

Shadow : Salut, colonel !

Colonel : J'en étais sûr que vous allez aire ça !

Shadow : Fais c'que j'veux !

Colonel : Bon, suivez-moi.

Shadow descend de la table, et le colonel de sa chaise. Il ouvre la porte au ténébreux qui le suit. Les 2 hommes (enfin, l'humain et le hérisson) marchent dans le long couloir. Des soldats regardent le ténébreux bizarrement, comme si c'est surprenant de le voir ici, et des femmes, des secrétaires, s'évanouissent dès qu'il passe devant elles. Il trouve leur comportement étrange.

Shadow : Dites colonel, pourquoi ces humains réagissent comme ça ?

Colonel : Vous êtes connu de tous ici, Shadow. Vous avez vaincu à vous tout seul les Black Arms.

Shadow : Rien que pour ça ? Je suis une star !

Ils sont arrivés devant une porte. Le colonel pose sa main sur un détecteur d'empreinte et la porte s'ouvre. Ils entrent dans une salle de réunion avec une longue table. Chacun s'assied à chaque extrémité.

Shadow : Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

Colonel : Non. Commençons.

Le ténébreux met ses pieds sur la table, ce qui ne plaît pas au colonel.

Colonel : Veuillez remettre vos pieds là où ils étaient !

Shadow : Dites-moi ce que vous voulez au lieu de vous plaindre !

Colonel : Grmmbl. Bon. Connaissez-vous Amy Rose ?

Shadow : Bien sûr ! C'est la fille super chiante, qui se prétend être la petite amie de Sonic !

Colonel : Et vous savez qu'elle est morte ?

Shadow : Hého ! Je ne suis pas con ! J'ai assisté à son enterrement. Très ennuyant, je l'avoue !

Colonel : Une autopsie a été effectuée. Et les résultats sont assez… étranges.

Shadow : Comment ça ?

Colonel : Déjà, sans ouvrir le corps, il y a un trou dans la poitrine, on pensait qu'il y a eu mort par balle. Mais aucune présence de balle.

Shadow : Et ensuite ?

Colonel : On a trouvé dans le corps de la victime une étrange substance partant du sexe de la victime jusqu'au cœur. Après l'analyse, il se trouve que c'est du sperme.

Shadow est étonné par ce dernier mot, « sperme ».

Shadow : … Du sperme ?

Colonel : Oui, du sperme. Ca a dû être cela qui la tuée.

Un silence retentit dans la pièce, une mouche passe. Soudain, le hérisson noir a un énorme fou-rire en se tordant dans tout les sens.

Shadow : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Du sperme ! C'est la meilleure ! Comme si du sperme peut tuer !

Le colonel, lui, ne semble pas trouver cela drôle. Le noir se calme en voyant l'homme ne pas rire.

Shadow : C'est pas une blague ?

Colonel : Non. Le tueur a dû penser qu'en faisant un trou dans la poitrine, on conclurait tout de suite qu'elle est morte par balle.

Shadow : Du sperme tueur, hein ? Et qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Colonel : Sur la scène du crime, on a aussi trouvé des poils bleus très foncés. Malgré de multiples analyses ADN, on n'a trouvé personne.

Shadow : Alors, vous en concluez quoi ?

Colonel : On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Votre mission est donc d'éliminer ce criminel avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes.

Shadow : Enfin une vraie mission ! Je l'accepte. Je pars tout de suite ?

Colonel : Non. Nous avons trouvé un seul témoin.

Shadow : Et qui est-ce ?

Colonel : Elle s'appelle Cream. Vous la connaissez, je crois.

Shadow : Ouais, c'est une petite chieuse de 6 ans. Vous l'avez amené de force ?

Colonel : Euh, non, pas vraiment. Nous lui avons fait croire qu'on l'emmenait dans une chocolaterie !

Shadow : Décidément, ces mioches gobent tout ! Elle a avoué ?

Colonel : Non, elle attend « son chocolat » dans la salle d'interrogation. Je vais vous y emmener.

Les deux sortent de la salle de réunion et marchent dans le couloir. Dès qu'il croise des filles, le black leur fait un clin d'œil, ce qui a pour effet de les faire s'évanouir, ce qui l'amuse. Cela ne plaît pas à l'humain à ses côtés.

Colonel : Veuillez arrêter cela, je vous prie.

Shadow : J'ai le droit d'en profiter, non ? Je suis un VIP, ici !

Enfin, ils entrent dans une pièce sombre où, au centre, se trouve la salle d'interrogation. Ils regardent à travers une vitre la petite lapine avec son chao cheese.

Cream : Où est mon chocolat ? Je veux mon chocolat ! Cheese aussi il en veut !

Cheese : Chocolat !

Shadow : Bon, j'y vais.

Le hérisson noir rentre dans la petite pièce, Cream le reconnaît.

Cream : Salut Shadow ! Tu travailles dans la chocolaterie ?

Il ne lui répond pas, et s'assied devant elle. Une petite table les sépare. La fille perd patience.

Cream : Bon, et mon chocolat, alors !?

Shadow : Il n'y aura pas de chocolat.

Cream : Mais… pourquoi ?

Shadow : On n'est pas dans une chocolaterie. On se trouve dans le QG du GUN.

Cream : C'est quoi, le GUN ?

Shadow : Ce n'est pas important. Tu es ici car je dois te poser quelques questions à propos du meurtre d'Amy.

Cream : D'accord.

Shadow : Bien. Peux-tu me décrire le cadavre le jour où tu l'as trouvé ?

Cream : Heu, elle était allongée sur le lit toute nu et il y avait du sang.

Shadow : Toute nue, hein ? _Très intéressant ! _Et par où sortait le sang ?

Cream : Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il me semble que ça sortait par sa zézètte, hein Cheese ?

Cheese : Oui, par la zézètte !

Shadow : _Par… la chatte !? Je sens que je vais avoir des idées obscènes, moi ! Bon. Elle était nue et le sang sortait par le vagin. IL y a donc bien eu agression sexuelle. L'hypothèse du sperme tueur est vérifiée. _Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'anormal, par exemple le soir avant que tu l'aie trouvée ?

Cream : J'ai vu un monstre près de la maison d'Amy.

Shadow : Un monstre ? Et tu te souviens comment il était ?

Le hérisson noir prend une feuille blanche et un crayon pour dessiner ce monstre.

Cream : Il ressemblait à un hérisson mais avec beaucoup de poils. Il avait des gros bras, des grosses mains et des grandes dents.

Shadow : Attends, je finis. Voilà, il ressemble à ça ?

Il montre le dessin à la petite. Il est super mal fait, comme un dessin de gamin, avec des yeux qui partent de travers.

Cream : Mais c'est pas du tout ça !

Shadow : Désolé, mais je suis nul en dessin.

Cream : Donne-moi un papier, je vais te le dessiner.

Shadow : Tu crois que tu sauras le dessiner mieux que moi ?

Cream : Bien sûr !

Shadow : Bon ben, je te laisse pour te concentrer.

Il sort de la salle, laissant la lapine entrain de dessiner. Il se met aux côtés du colonel pour regarder.

Colonel : Alors, qu'en concluez-vous ?

Shadow : J'en conclus tout simplement qu'elle est morte par agression sexuelle. C'est donc peut être le sperme qui l'a tuée. Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour que l'éjaculation soit aussi puissante.

Colonel : Bien. Que fait-elle ?

Shadow : Elle fait un dessin du tueur.

Colonel : Combien de temps ça va lui prendre ?

Shadow : J'en sais rien.

La petite continue de dessiner. Elle a l'air extrêmement concentrée.

**30 minutes plus tard.**

Cream est toujours entrain de dessiner. Le colonel et Shadow commencent à s'endormir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se font réveiller par Cream.

Cream : A y est ! J'ai fini !

Shadow : Enfin ! Cette petite merdeuse l'a enfin fini, son fichu dessin !

Colonel : Allez la voir.

Shadow : Hum ! Encore à moi de faire le sale boulot !

Le hérisson noir rentre dans la pièce et se met face à la petite lapine.

Shadow : Bon, tu l'as fini, ton dessin ?

Cream : Oui, tu veux regarder ?

Shadow : Oui, bien sûr. _Hum ! Je parie qu'il est aussi mal fait que le mien !_

La lapine tend le papier au noir qui le prend. Et là, en le regardant, il est blasé : le dessin de Cream est super bien fait ! Avec tout les détails et assez réaliste ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Cream : Alors ?

Shadow : Heu… Il est très bien._ Trop la honte ! Une gamine de six ans mieux que moi qui ai plus de 50 ans ! _Tu devrais faire de l'art, grande.

Cream : Non ! Moi, quand je serai grande, je serai catcheuse, comme l'était ma maman !

Shadow : … Tu fais ce que tu veux._ Espérons que tu seras aussi bonne que ta mère !_

Cream : Tu peux garder le dessin, si tu veux.

Shadow: Merci, c'est gentil._ Bien sûr que je vais le garder pour retrouver le tueur!_

Cream : Dis, je peux rentrer ? J'm'ennuie !

Cheese : moi aussi !

Shadow : _T'es pas la fille à chiante !? _Bon, je vais te ramener. Viens près de moi.

La petite lapine s'approche du black qui la touche. Il prend son émeraude et se concentre.

Shadow : Chaos Control.

Les 3 se téléportent.

**Dans la forêt.**

Dans la forêt où se trouve la maison, tout est calme. Les oiseaux gazouillent gaiement. Tous les insectes ont l'air contents sauf un : Bugzy le scarabée. Il roule son caca jusqu'à chez lui. Sauf que sa maison se trouve très loin d'ici ! Il bougonne.

Bugzy : Et merde ! Ca me fait chier de rouler cette crotte ! En plus elle est énorme !

Effectivement, la crotte que fait rouler notre minuscule ami a la taille d'un excrément Humain ! Mais où l'a-t-il trouvé ? Tout simplement chez Cream. Il a attendu que Vanilla la maman de Cream ex-catcheuse, fasse dans les toilettes une grosse merdre pour ensuite aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne tire la chasse ! Par chance, elle lisait un magazine pour femmes. Il fait savoir que les personnes comme Sonic et Compagnie font caca comme nous les humains et donc leur crotte est la même que nous !

Bugzy : En plus elle est lourde et elle shlingue un max ! Putain de merde ! Je vais prendre ma vraie ta-

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car il se fait écraser, lui et sa merde, par un pied. C'est celui de Shadow. En se téléportant, son pied gauche a écrasé le pauvre Bugzy. Il ne remarque rien. Il est, avec Cream et Cheese, à proximité de leur foyer. Il se baisse à sa hauteur.

Shadow : J'aimerais te poser une question.

Cream : Laquelle ?

Shadow : /une goutte de sang lui pend au nez/ Elle est bonne au lit, ta mère ?

Depuis qu'il a vu Vanilla en combinaison de catch à la télé, il a eu des fantasmes avec elle !

Cream : Comment ça ?

Shadow : Ben, elle se débrouille ? Elle sait gérer une queue ? Ella doit avoir de l'expérience, vu son âge !

Cream : C'est quoi, une queue ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

Shadow : Mais t'es couillonne ou quoi !? Je te parle du sexe ! De baiser !

Cream : Ca veut dire quoi, baiser ?

Shadow : … T'es né comment ?

Cream : Ben, dans une rose !

Cream n'a que six ans ! Elle ne sait donc pas ce que c'est le sexe, que c'est via le sexe que l'on fait un bébé. Pour elle, les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses. Notre héros n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.

Shadow : Laisse tomber. Par contre tu ne dois rien dire.

Cream : De quoi ?

Shadow : Que tu es allé au Gun. C'est secret, tu comprends ? Tu dois faire croire que tu es allé à la chocolaterie.

Cream : Mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! Ma maman, elle a dit qu'il faut toujours dire la vérité !

Cheese : Pas bien

Shadow : Oui, mais il y a des fois où il faut mentir.

Cream : Ouais ben ce n'est pas bien ! J'le dirai à ma maman et à mes copines, na !

A l'extérieur, Shadow semble calme, mais dans sa tête, il est très énervé ! Il en a ras le cul de cette petite chieuse qui se croit être la voix de la sagesse. Il pense « mais tu vas te la fermer, oui !? Ferme ta putain de gueule et nique ton oncle !! » ! Pour qu'elle n'avoue rien, il la solution. Il met des lunettes de soleil d'on ne sais où et sort le flashouilleur.

Shadow : Tiens, regardez ça.

Il place la barre devant les yeux de la lapine et du chao et prépare l'appareil.

Cream : C'est quoi, ça ? Une sucette ?

Cheese : Sucette ?

Shadow : Non, sales petits morveux !

Un gros flash éblouissant apparaît. La petite et le bleu restent droits, le regard vide.

Shadow : Vous allez oublier tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Bon, j'me casse. Chaos control !

Le hérisson noir se téléporte, laissant les 2 nigauds dans le même état.

**QG du GUN.**

Le colonel, dans son bureau, lit un bouquin tranquillement. Mais Shadow, comme à son habitude, l'interromps en se téléportant. Il ne sursaute pas.

Shadow : Tiens, vous n'êtes pas surpris.

Colonel : Je me suis habitué. Que voulez-vous ?

Shadow : J'voulais vous demander un truc : je commence la mission tout de suite ?

Colonel : Non, pas vraiment. Notre bureau de technologie prépare un appareil vous permettant de retrouver la trace du tueur.

Shadow : Et qu'est-ce que je fous, moi !?

Colonel : Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de trouver des témoins qui aurait vu le tueur. On vous préviendra lorsque 'appareil sera prêt.

Shadow : Pfff… Si vous voulez.

Notre hérisson disparaît via le chaos control.

**Ark**

Le black atterit dans la station. Il sent une odeur bizarre. Une odeur de merde. Il soulève son pired gauche et voit une grosse merde collée à sa chaussure.

Shadow : Et merde ! J'ai marché dans la merde ! Ca pue ! Mais d'ailleurs, j'ai marché dessus avec le pied gauche. Il paraît que ça porte chance.

Mais il remarque aussi un insecte qui est coincé sous sa chaussure. C'est Bugzy le scarabée. Le hérisson noir le décoince et le regarde en le tenant par les antennes. Le petit insecte a peur.

Bugzy : Pitié, monsieur, ne m'écrasez pas ! Je ne suis qu'un misérable insecte !

Shadow : Arrête de geindre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous ma chaussure ?

Bugzy : Ben c'est toi qui m'as écrasé moi et ma crotte !

Shadow : Alors c'est toi qui a fais exprès de mettre ta merde sous mon pied !

Bugzy : Mais non ! C'est toi qui es apparu de nulle part comme par magie !

Le ténébreux ne veut pas se le coltiner. Il l'emmène.

Bugzy : Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le noir s'arrête devant une trappe au sol. Il l'ouvre. Au fond de la trappe, il n'y a pas de fond ! C'est le vide de l'espace ! Il veut se débarrasser de Bugzy en le jetant dans l'espace ! La petite bête panique.

Bugzy : N-non ! Je n'veux pas mourir !

Shadow : Tu n'es qu'un insecte.

Bugzy : Pitié ! Je n'ai même pas encore baisé !

Dès que le black entend ce dernier mot, il referme la trappe.

Shadow : Tu… Tu es puceau ?

Bugzy : Ben oui !

Shadow : Même les insectes peuvent baiser ?

Bugzy : Ya pas que les mammifères qui le font, j'te signale !

Shadow : … Viens.

Il emmène l'insecte en le mettant sur son épaule.

Bugzy : Où on va ?

Shadow : Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

Le hérisson noir rentre dans sa pièce fétiche, la « salle du porno ». Bugzy est impressionné par le nombre de DVDs.

Bugzy : Woaaaa…

Shadow : Voilà toute ma collection de films pornos !

Bugzy : Quoi !? Tout ça, c'est des films de culs !?

Shadow : Exactement.

Bugzy : J'peux regarder ?

Shadow : Bien sûr.

Le petit insecte saute de l'épaule du hérisson noir. Il y eu une petite explosion et Bugzy devient plus grand, un peu plus la taille de Charmy. Il se met à voler à chaque coin de l'étagère pour regarder la collection puis se pose par terre.

Bugzy :

En ben, c'est impressionnant ! Il y en a au moins une centaine !

Il se tourne vers Shadow. Celui-ci regarde le petit avec des gros yeux qui veulent dire « c'est pas possible ! »

Bugzy : Quoi ?

Shadow : Co…Comment tu fais pour devenir petit ?

Bugzy : Je ne sais pas. Ceci est bien ma vraie taille. C'est pour être plus discret que je me rétrécis.

Shadow : C'est pratique ! Dis-moi…

L'insecte s'approche de Shadow en volant.

Bugzy : Oui ?

Shadow : t'as déjà essayé, en petit, de te faufiler entre les seins d'une fille ?

Bugzy : Bien sûr ! Et c'est très confortable !

Shadow : Putain ! T'en a de la chance ! C'est l'un de mes plus gros fantasmes ! On est fait pour s'entendre.

Bugzy : Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Bugzy, et j'ai 16 ans.

Le scarabée tend la main au sombre qui la prend. Ils se serrent la main.

Shadow: Et moi Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog.

**A suivre…**


	6. Sonic Story chap 4

**Résumé **: Salut, c'est Sonic ! Un soir, Tails m'a appris que, grâce aux émeraudes du chaos, il y a une possibilité de ressusciter Amy. C'est… C'est génial ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Knuckles nous accompagne, se faisant chier sur Angel Island. A nous trois, enfin 4, grâce au détecteur d'émeraudes du chaos de Tails, nous y arriverons !

**Sonic Story chapitre 4 :**

**La première émeraude : Les étranges pratiques de Rouge ! **

Dans le ciel. Tout est calme. Aucuns nuages annonciateurs de mauvais temps à l'horizon. Un oiseau passa par là. Soudain, il entend un vrombissement qui se fait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il est trop tard. Le pauvre piaf se fait déchiqueter par les pales d'une hélice ! Du sang gicle de partout. C'est le Tornado où sont à bord Tails, Knuckles et Sonic qui est sur l'aile du dessus. Le pauvre renard se prend du sang du volatile en plein sur la figure.

Tails : Zut ! J'ai dû encore touché un oiseau. C'est la troisième fois.

Sonic : T'es un Bird Killer, toi !

Tails : Rhoo, c'est bon ! Knuckles, on approche de l'émeraude rouge ?

C'est le rouge qui as le détecteur de entre les mains. Il observe les alentours et le détecteur. Ce dernier bipe de plus en plus vite.

Knuckles : On y est. Je vais regarder.

Sonic : _Enfin, on y est. La première émeraude. On a commencé, Amy._

Le rouquin regarde au sol là où pourrait être l'émeraude. Et là, il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Knuckles : Non, pas elle !

Au sol une maison que Knuckles reconnaît tout de suite car il y est allé plusieurs fois.

Sonic : C'est quoi, le problème ?

Knuckles : C'est… C'est Rouge qui a l'émeraude.

Tails : Et bien tant mieux ! Comme ça, on n'aura pas à se casser la tête pour la retrouver.

Knuckles : Il est hors de question que je descende avec vous la voir !

Sonic : Bah pourquoi ?

Knuckles : Pas tes oignons ! En tout cas, je ne viens pas avec vous !

Sonic : Comme tu veux.

L'avion se pose à proximité de la demeure de la chauve-souris. Le renard et le hérisson descendent de l'avion, l'échidné reste à bord.

Tails : Tu es sûr que-

Knuckles : Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Allez chercher l'émeraude et filons d'ici rapidos !

Les 2 amis vont à la porte et frappent celle-ci.

Sonic : Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre, Knuckles ?

Tails : Ne t'occupes pas de lui.

La porte s'ouvre et dès que Rouge apparaît, Knuckles se cache dans l'avion.

Rouge : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sonic : On est venu pour te parler. On peut rentrer ?

Rouge : Euh, si vous voulez. Et il n'est pas là, Knuckles ?

Tails : Non.

Les 2 amis rentrent dans la maison, la fille ferme la porte. Knuckles sort sa tête pour voir si la voie est libre.

Knuckles : Ouf, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses ! Si cette barge m'avait vue, elle m'aurait obligée à faire ses « expériences ».

Rentrons dans la maison, dans le salon. Ils sont tous les trois assis à une petite table. Tails et Sonic sur un canapé, Rouge sur un fauteuil les jambes croisées face à eux.

Ils ne savent pas comment lui demander l'émeraude, en sachant qu'elle est obsédée par les bijoux. Tails se lance.

Tails : Alors, euh… Tu collectionnes toujours les bijoux ?

Rouge : Bien sûr, c'est mon hobby !

Tails : Et, tu en as, des… rouges ?

Rouge : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Sonic : C'est vrai que c'est joli, le…rouge.

La jeune femme, méfiante comme pas deux, trouve leur comportement bizarre.

Rouge : /ton sec/ Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tails : Co-comment ça ?

Rouge : Depuis tout à l'heure, vous me parlez de bijoux rouges.

Tails : Ah, tiens, je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

La chauve-souris glisse sa main droite entre ses seins et semble chercher un objet. Elle l'enlève avec difficulté. Elle tient dans la main une pierre précieuse. C'est l'émeraude du chaos rouge.

Rouge : C'est ça que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

Tails : Ah, tiens, tu l'as ?

Rouge : Arrêtez de te foutre de moi et répondez !

Sonic : Oui, c'est bien cela. On en a besoin.

Rouge : Vous en avez besoin, hein ? Et pourquoi faire ?

Sonic : Pour ressusciter Amy.

Un petit moment de silence retentit dans la pièce, le temps que Rouge comprenne.

Rouge : Haha, mon œil, oui ! C'est pour me la voler, oui !

Tails : Mais enfin, tu peux au moins nous la prêter.

Rouge : C'est impossible de ressusciter une personne. Même si c'était vrai, je ne vous la donnerai pas !

Sonic : Allez, donne-nous l'émeraude, Rouge !

Rouge : Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée la première, je la garde, na !

Sonic commence à perdre son sang froid.

Sonic : Tu vas nous la donner, oui !

Rouge : Et puis cette petite cruche d'Amy a eu ce qu'elle méritait ! Laissez-la au fond de sa tombe, pourrir et se faire dévorer par les vers de terre !

Sonic : Sale petite…

Là, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Il veut donner une correction à Rouge, mais le renard le retient.

Tails : Arrête, Sonic.

Sonic : Laisse-moi, Tails ! Que je la frappe, cette garce !

Rouge : Ouh, que j'ai peur ! Tu nous fais une petite colère ?

Tails : Allez, calme-toi et partons.

Finalement le hérisson se calme. IL regarde avec mépris la chauve-souris.

Sonic : Hum !

Les 2 amis sortent de la maison en claquant la porte. Rouge, tout de suite qu'ils soient partis, se met à parler avec son émeraude-chérie en la caressant.

Rouge : Tu as eu peur, hein ? Ces vilains garçons ont voulu t'enlever. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Maman est là pour te protéger ! Tu es si belle !

Dehors, le bleu est en colère. IL fout un poing sur l'avion.

Sonic : Et merde ! On y était ! Il a fallu que cette conne refuse !

Tails : Calme-toi, Sonic. On va trouver une solution.

Sonic : Ah ouais, et laquelle, petit génie !?

Knuckles : Moi, j'ai une idée.

Sonic et Tails se retournent vers Knuckles qui mange une pomme allongé sur le devant de l'avion.

Sonic : Toi, une idée ? Vas-y, balance !

Knuckles : Il suffit de la voler.

Silence total, on entend même une mouche voler.

Tails : La voler ?

Knuckles : Ouais. On entre chez elle par effraction, on lui vole l'émeraude pendant son sommeil et on se tire.

Tails : On n'est pas des voleurs ! I est-

Sonic : Si, Tails.

Tails : Sonic ?

Sonic : Knuckles a raison. C'est la seule solution.

Tails : Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Knuckles : Allez, Tails ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'idée du siècle !

Sonic : Allez, Tails…

Le rouge et le bleu regardent l'orange du genre « bon alors, tu te décide !? » Dû à cette pression, il fini par céder.

Tails : Bon, d'accord. Mais qui s'y colle ?

Sonic : Moi.

Tails : Mais Sonic, Tu sais bien ce qui t'arrives, la nuit ! Tu es sûr ?

Sonic : Oui. C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette aventure. Je dois l'assumer.

Knuckles : Désolé de vous interrompre, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, la nuit ?

Le rouquin n'est toujours pas au courant de la transformation du bleu la nuit tombé car Sonic et Tails on fait exprès de ne rien lui dire.

Sonic : Tu verras bien.

La nuit tombée, nos trois amis peaufinent les derniers préparatifs de l'opération. Enfin, plutôt 2, car Knucles est plus occupé à se foutre de la gueule de Sonic qui est en hérisson-garou. Il se roule par terre. Ses rires agacent les autres.

Knuckles : BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Putain, la gueule que t'as ! HOHOHO !

Sonic : La ferme toi ! Sinon, je te casse la-

Knuckles : En plus la voix que t'as ! Hahahahaha !

Tails : Ne t'occupes pas de lui, Sonic. Tiens, prends cette oreillette, on pourra parler.

Sonic la prend et la met dans son oreille.

Tails : Par contre pour rentrer…

Sonic : T'inquiètes, j'improviserai.

Tails : Comme tu veux. L'opération « VEACPDR » peut débuter !

Sonic : Mais, ça veut dire quoi, « VEACPDR »

Tails : Ca veut dire « Voler l'Emeraude A Cette Poufiasse De Rouge » !

Sonic : Super titre, surtout le mot poufiasse ! Ca lui correspond très bien !

Tails : Super idée, hein ?

Le rouquin, lui, continue de se marrer comme un cinglé !

Knuckles : Haaaaaaaaahahahahahaha ! Il manque le costume de gothique et tu seras parfait !

Le hérisson-garou a vraiment envie de lui foutre une tatane, mais il se retient et se dirige vers la maison. Arrivé à la porte, il se met sur un genou, et son bras sous la porte. Rappelons que, sous cette forme, Sonic est élastique. Il étire son bras, ce qui a comme effet de l'aplatir. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il cherche la clef qui verrouille la porte en étirant son bras vers le haut. Il tâtonne un peu jusqu'à trouver la clef. Il la tourne. IL ramène son bras vers l'extérieur et ouvre doucement la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur et la ferme. Tails lui parle par l'oreillette.

Tails : « Alors, tu vois l'émeraude ? »

Sonic : Non, pas encore.

Knuckles : « Va voir dans sa chambre, elle doit sûrement dormir avec. »

Dans la maison, c'est le noir complet. Mais Sonic, vu qu'il a les sens plus aiguisés sous cette forme, peut voir facilement dans le noir. Il marche prudemment en direction de la chambre. Arrivé à celle-ci, il ouvre doucement la porte et y reste. Quand il voit la décoration de la chambre, il est écœuré. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons la voir vu l'obscurité.

Sonic : _Beurk, c'est d'un goût ! Comment peut-on dormir dedans ?_

Face à lui, il remarque une lumière rouge au fond de la chambre. C'est l'émeraude du chaos rouge, brillant de mille feux. Et comme par hasard, c'est Rouge qui dort avec et, étrangement, la lèche !

Tails : « Bon, tu la vois ? »

Sonic : Oui, mais c'est Rouge qui dort avec. Mais j'vais me débrouiller.

Le Hérisson-Garou, en restant à la porte, allonge son bras. Celui-ci se dirige vers le lit de la femme. Arrivé à celui-ci, il tente de lui prendre délicatement l'émeraude, mais rien y fait, elle s'y accroche. Il prend avec son autre main un objet de la chambre qu'on ne peut voir tout en restant au même endroit. IL va essayer de faire un échange avec l'émeraude et l'objet. Il s'apprête à l'échange.

Sonic : _1, 2, 3 !_

Il prend l'émeraude et met sa main pour que Rouge prenne le mystérieux objet mais au lieu de celui-ci, elle prend la main du bleu !

Sonic : _Et merde !_

Il essaye de la retirer, rien n'y fait, elle l'agrippe bien ! Et là, la chauve-souris commence à lécher le doigt du hérisson-garou tout en dormant !

Rouge : ça te plaît ?

Sonic : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec mon doigt ?_

La jeune femme met le doigt de notre héros dans sa bouche et… fait une fellation à son doigt !

Sonic : _Elle fait comme si mon doigt est une bite !?_

Rappelons que, en hérisson-garou, Sonic a des griffes donc forcément, Rouge se fait piquer à la langue à cause de la griffe, ce qui la réveille sur le coup ! Elle allume la chambre et voit qu'elle tient une grosse main.

Rouge : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle suit par où aboutit le long bras et qui elle voit ? Un hérisson gros et poilu ! Et nous lecteurs, que découvrons-nous ? Une chambre remplie de pénis ! OUI ! Toutes les décorations et meubles sont en forme de pénis : armoire, lampe, miroir etc… Même le lit est en forme de bite ! L'objet que voulais utiliser le héros pour faire l'échange était un gode ! La chauve-souris, cachant son corps avec sa couverture, regarde Sonic qui, pour éviter les soupçons, lâche l'émeraude sur le lit derrière Rouge.

Rouge : Mais qui êtes-vous !?

Sonic : Heu…

Il rentre dans la chambre et ramène ses bras. La femme est attirée par ce corps si musclé.

Rouge :Ooooh… Mais dis-moi…

Elle descend de son lit en enlevant sa couverture et que voit Sonic ?

Rouge : Tu es sexy !

Nue. Rouge est entièrement nue ! Elle dort donc sans pyjama ! Elle avance doucement vers lui. Plus elle s'approche de lui, plus le cœur du hérisson bat, en voyant le corps de cette créature ! Enfin, elle est face à lui. Bien sûr, elle ne reconnaît pas Sonic. Elle passe ses bras derrière le cou de celui-ci.

Rouge : Dis-moi, bel étranger, ça te dirai de baiser avec moi ?

Sonic : B-baiser !?

Rouge : Tu sais, la voiture dans le garage, la viande dans le four, l-

Sonic : Oui, j'ai compris et c'est non.

La chauve-souris regarde Sonic d'un air assassin, comme vexée.

Rouge : Et pourquoi ?

Sonic : Ben, heu…

Rouge : Je suis moche ?

Sonic : Pas du tout !

Rouge prends ses seins en pleines mains et les presses. Sonic a les yeux rivés dessus.

Rouge : Mes seins ne sont pas assez gros pour toi ?

Sonic : Si, mais…

Rouge : Pourtant, ce n'est pas ta bite qui dit le contraire !

Effectivement, notre héros a une érection, ce qui est normal.

Rouge : Allez, je sais que tu me veux ! Aucun mâle ne résiste à mon charme naturel !

Le hérisson, en voyant l'émeraude sur le lit, essaye d'allonger discrètement son bras pour la prendre.

Rouge : Bien, puisque tu me résiste, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire.

Elle prend le dos de la tête de Sonic et la plaque bien entre ses seins !

Rouge : Alors, ça t'excite, hein !?

Un filet de sang sort du nez du bleu, ce qui le fait partir en arrière et le fait tomber au sol. En se cognant la tête, il s'évanouit.

Rouge : Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

Tails : « Sonic, tu m'entends ? Sonic ? »

A l'extérieur de la maison, Tails et Knuckles ont tout entendu via l'oreillette.

Tails : Sonic ne répond plus ! Rouge a dit qu'elle allait pouvoir commencer.

Knuckles : Et merde ! Il va en chier !

Tails : Comment ça ?

Knuckles : J'aurais dû vous le dire avant. En fait, Rouge…

Il chuchote à l'oreille de Tails qui est surpris de ce qu'il lui a dit.

Tails : C-c'est vrai !?

Knuckles : Et ouais ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas aller avec vous la voir ! A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle veut me faire subir ses « expériences » !

Tails : Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !? Comment on fait, pour Sonic, hein !?

A l'intérieur, Sonic est endormi assis sur une chaise. Soudain, il se prend une baffe sur la joue ce qui le réveille.

Rouge : Allez, réveille-toi !

Sonic : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il essaye de bouger, mais il est attaché à la chaise avec des menottes. Il regarde devant lui et qui voit-il ? Rouge, habillée tout en cuir avec un décolleté. Elle tient à la main droite un martinet avec le manche en forme de bite !

Sonic : Mais c'est quoi ce délire !? Qu- Ouaie !

Il se fait fouetter par la chauve-souris sur la joue.

Sonic : Mais t'es folle !

Rouge : La ferme ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! T'es mon esclave !

Sonic : Ton… esclave ?

Rouge : Oui, t'es mon jouet !

Elle le refouette.

Sonic : Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es…une...

Rouge fais un sourire au coin.

Rouge : Oui ! Je suis Sado-maso ! Et tu te tais !

Elle lui écrase le pied avec son talon aiguille.

Sonic : AAaaaaaaaaah !!

Rouge : Alors, ça fait mal !? Tu souffres ? Ce n'est pas fini !

Elle va chercher des accessoires dans un tiroir. Sonic, tellement il a mal, n'essaye pas de se libérer.

Sonic : _Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu ? Rouge une sado-maso ! Je nage en plein délire !_

Ses maîtresses balances diverses objets étranges sur le lit. Elle s'approche de son jouet.

Rouge : Alors, prêt ?

Sonic : Attends un peu ! Tu-

Rouge : La ferme !

Elle lui donne une bonne gifle.

Elle cherche un objet sur le lit. Sur celui-ci, l'émeraude est toujours là.

Sonic : _Bon, dès qu'elle a un moment d'inattention, je casse ces menottes et je m'empare de l'émeraude ! Enfin, si je peux._

La chauve-souris bande les yeux du héros qui commence à paniquer.

Sonic : Ah non ! Je veux voir ce que tu me fais !

Rouge : Silence !

Elle lui donne encore un coup de martinet, ce qui fait taire le velu.

Rouge : Bien mon jouet. Tu veux découvrir de nouvelles sensations ?

Sonic : Des… quoi !?

Le pauvre hérisson ne voit rien, ne sachant pas ce que va lui faire sa ravisseuse. Soudain, il entend une petite musique.

Sonic : C-c'est quoi, ça ?

Rouge : Tu vas voir.

IL sent quelque chose s'approcher de son derrière puis cette chose rentre d'un coup dans son rectum ! Cette chose, vibrant et tournant au bout, lui faisait atrocement mal !

Sonic : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Rouge : Détends-toi, ma p'tite tête de nœud, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'enfoncer assez profondément !

La sadique chauve-souris lui a enfoncé un vibromasseur dans le cul ! Le pauvre Sonic a super mal, entendant encore la petite musique Dans son rectum. L'objet vibrait en lui. Jamais il n'a connu une telle douleur au cul !

Rouge : Alors, ça fait mal ? Je le laisse dans ton cul ?

Sonic : N-Non ! En-enlève-le ! C'est horrible !

Rouge : Bon, d'accord.

Elle le retire avec difficulté. Enlevé, Sonic est soulagé, transpirant comme un veau, tellement que la douleur était atroce. Il a toujours les yeux bandés.

Sonic : _Que j'ai mal ! Mon trou d'balle a dû doubler de volume !_

Rouge : Alors, que puis-je te faire ?

Sonic : C'est bon, libé-

Rouge : Ta gueule !

Elle lui donne un bon gros coup de pied dans les bourses. Cela lui fait tellement mal qu'il hurle comme un loup, ce qui plaît à Rouge.

Rouge : Ce hurlement, je me sens toute chose ! Tu me plais de plus en plus ! Arrêtons les souffrances, passons à la pratique !

Sonic : _Ho non. Elle veut qu'on le fasse ! Je ne veux pas !_

Le hérisson ne le voit pas, mais la sadique se met à poil. Vu qu'il ne voit rien, ça le stresse encore plus.

Sonic : _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je la pénètre, je ne pourrai plus reculé, je serai obligé de le faire !_

La chauve-souris commence à venir vers Sonic.

Rouge : Alors, tu es prêt ?

Sonic : …

Elle commence à s'asseoir sur lui, face à lui, pour faire l'Andromaque avec l'homme qui est en position assise.

Sonic : _Elle se met sur moi. On va le faire alors que je suis assis ? Si Amy me voyait._

Il y eu dans sa tête un petit flash back dans lequel Amy, mourante, remercie Sonic en souriant.

Amy : _J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi. Merci…_

Sonic : _Oui, j'ai fait une promesse à moi-même : je ferai tout pour ramener Amy à la vie._

Le hérisson-garou commence à respirer fortement comme grogner_._

Rouge : Je vois que tu es excité. Parfait.

Elle est assise sur Sonic, commençant à prendre le sexe de celui-ci. Ce qu'elle ne remarque pas, c'est que les oreilles de son jouet deviennent un peu plus longues et très pointus.

Sonic : _Et ce n'est pas cette connasse qui va m'en empêcher !!_

Ses crocs aussi deviennent plus pointus. Rouge essaye de mettre le pénis du velu dans son vagin.

Sonic : Arrête.

Rouge : Ah non ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, je suis trop excitée !

Sonic: ARRETE!

Rouge: Na!

En sentant son sexe rentrer dans l'abricot, il s'énerve comme une bête !

Sonic: AAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEETE!!!

Il se relève brusquement, ce qui fait mettre Rouge debout et la fait reculer, casse ses menottes et, violemment lui donne un coup de griffe en diagonale !

Rouge : Hein ?

Trois grosses griffures profondes traversent en diagonale de la gauche en haut vers la droite en bas, parcourant sa poitrine et son ventre. Du sang gicle de partout par ces blessures. Elle commence à reculer et, par cette trop grande perte de sang, s'écroule sur le lit. Sonic respire comme une bête sauvage. Son bandeau s'est légèrement baissé, si bien qu'on peut voir que le blanc des yeux de Sonic est devenu noir ! Ses oreilles et ses crocs redeviennent normales. Et le noir disparaît. Il enlève son bandeau sur ses yeux qui sont redevenus normales. IL voit son corps couverts de sang, et devant lui, la chauve-souris, nue, du sang sortant de ses blessures et agonisant sur le lit entourée de ses gadgets.

Rouge : Aaaa…

Sonic : Ho non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

IL accoure vers sa ravisseuse.

Sonic : Rouge, ça va ? S'il te plaît, réponds !

Rouge : Est-est-ce que je…vais…mourir ?

En ces mots, il revoit la scène où Amy lui a dit a peu près la même chose.

Sonic : No-non ! Tes blessures n'ont pas l'air d'avoir touchés des organes vitaux, enfin, j'espère.

Rouge : D-d'acord…

Le bleu ne sait quoi faire, vu qu'il a, avec Amy, vécu ce genre de situation, surtout que c'est lui qui l'a blessé.

Sonic : Où est le téléphone, que j'appelle les secours ?

Rouge : Dans… le salon…

Sonic : Merci.

IL court vers le salon, laissant Rouge sur le lit. Celle-ci, avec ce qui lui reste de raison, pense qu'il utilise ce prétexte pour s'enfuir et la laisser mourir. Mais elle l'entend par la porte appeler les secours, ce qui l'étonne et la rassure. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux et s'évanouit. Le hérisson revient.

Sonic : C'est bon, les secours vont arriv-

Il voit devant lui Rouge. Il a l'impression qu'elle ne vit plus, ce qui le fait paniquer. Il coure pour vérifier. En regardant de plus près, elle respire. Faiblement, mais elle respire. IL remarque, parmi les sextoys, l'émeraude rouge qui brille de mille feux. Il hésite un peu pour la prendre.

Sonic : _Je la prends, ou pas ? Ce serai salaud de lui prendre l'émeraude, alors qu'elle agonise devant moi. Mais je dois en priorité penser à mon but principal._

Il prend l'émeraude, ouvre la fenêtre et se prépare à sortir. I regarde une dernière fois la jeune femme, évanouie et blessée au ventre par sa faute.

Sonic : Désolé et au revoir, Rouge.

Il sort par l'ouverture et ferme la fenêtre. Dehors, Tails et Knuckles jouent aux cartes, en attendant le hérisson. Vu que l'oreillette est cassée, ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Justement, le hérisson-garou arrive, émeraude à la main, l'air triste.

Tails : Ah, tu as réussi à l'avoir.

Sonic : Oui-oui !

Knuckles : Désolé pour Rouge, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle est-

Sonic : C'est bon, j'le sais !

Les deux trouvent le comportement du bleu étrange.

Tails : Sonic, que c'est-il passé ?

Sonic : J'ai…gravement blessé Rouge.

Knuckles : Wahou ! Tu devais être vachement excité !

Sonic : Ta gueule ! J'aurais pu la tuer !

Tails : Et tu as fais quoi, après ?

Sonic : J'ai appelé les secours. Bon, mieux vaut partir. Tant qu'on a l'émeraude.

Les trois amis montent dans l'avion et décolle. Sur l'aile du dessus, Sonic admire la lune avec un air mélancolique.

Sonic : Amy, on a la première émeraude.

L'avion rapetisse au fur et é mesure qu'il s'éloigne et semble se diriger vers la lune.

**A suivre…**


	7. Sonic Story chap 5

Enfin de retour ! Je sais, j'ai été long à envoyer la suite, mais je préférais me concentrer sur d'autres de mes fics. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Résumé : Salut, c'est Sonic ! Hier, nous avons trouvé la deuxième émeraude du chaos c'est Rouge qui l'avait. Elle ne voulait pas nous la donner, alors je suis entré per effraction pour la luis la voler. Comme c'était la nuit, j'étais en hérisson garou. Mais Rouge vue et m'a fait subir des douleurs atroces car c'est une sado-maso ! En repensant à Amy, je me suis énervé, et je l'ai griffée ! En la voyant là, agonisant sur le lit, j'e me suis rappelé de mon crime. J'ai appelé les urgences et on est parti avec l'émeraude rouge. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir.

**Sonic Story chap 5 :**

**La seconde émeraude : Le temple.**

Il fait jour. Le Tornado vole dans le ciel, en direction de la prochaine destination pour trouver la prochaine émeraude, la bleue foncée. Sonic, sur l'aile du dessus de l'avion, songe à un détail de la nuit précédente, à ce qui c'est passé avec Rouge.

Sonic : _Lorsque j'ai griffé Rouge, j'ai senti en moi comme… une puissance maléfique. Est-ce que ce serait ça qui…_

C'est toujours Tails qui pilote, et Knuckles qui regarde le détecteur.

Tails : Alors, on approche ?

Knuckles : Oui, et il semble qu'elle se trouve dans cette forêt, en face.

Effectivement, une forêt bien dense et verte est dans la direction de nos héros. Tails aperçoit une clairière avec un petit lac où ils peuvent se poser.

Tails : Bien. Sonic, on va atterrir dans la clairière, là bas. Accroche-toi !

Sonic : Non ! VOUS, vous vous y rendez en avion. Moi, je saute ! Celui qui y arrive en premier gagne !

Knuckles : Mais t'es barge ! Tu vas y rester !

Sonic : A tout' !

Le hérisson saute de l'avion, sans hésitation, tel un ange. Ensuite il se met droit la tête vers le sol comme une bombe que l'on lâche par avion pour chuter plus vite.

Sonic : Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Les deux autres le regardent tomber avec des gros yeux.

Knuckles : C'est un cinglé !

Tails : Laisse-le. Ca doit être sa façon d'oublier ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

Le bleu est toujours en chute libre. En voyant une liane dure qui sort de la forêt par le haut, il se met en position debout pour se préparer à glisser dessus. En touchant la liane, il glisse dessus et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Tout défile à une vitesse folle. Lorsque la liane se termine au sol, il saute pour continuer à pied. Il court hyper vite, esquivant tout les obstacles qui sont sur son chemin. Il voit au loin la clairière et constate que ses deux compères n'y sont pas !

Sonic : Yes ! Chuis le premier !

Dans son moment d'inattention, alors qu'il est sortit de la forêt il glisse sur une peau banane qui a été jetée par un singe. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Devant lui, l'eau s'approche de lui, ce qui le fait paniquer.

Sonic : Non ! Pas ça ! Pas l'eau !

Trop tard. Il tombe dans l'eau claire et bleu. Il essaye de ne pas se noyer en s'agitant.

Sonic : Au secours ! J'vais me noyer ! Tails ! Knuckles ! A moi !

L'orange et le rouge arrivent enfin sur les lieux en se posant pas avion. Pas loin qui voient-ils ? Sonic, se débattant, pataugeant dans l'eau, où il n'y a peu de profondeur ! Il est même assis. Il doit y avoir 15 cm de profondeur !

Sonic : Je vais mourir !

Les deux autres approchent du hérisson, avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Tails : Euh, Sonic ?

Lorsque Tails l'a interpellé, Sonic se rend enfin compte qu'il a pied. En voyant les deux autres qui le regardent comme si il avait en face d'eux un crétin, il se retrouve bien con. Il se frotte le dos du crâne.

Sonic : Euuuuuh… Hé hé !

Tails : Sonic, tu faisais quoi, là ?

Sonic : Je… ne faisais rien !

Knuckles : Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu croyais que tu te noyais ! T'es vraiment pitoy-

Ils entendent Une grosse voix pleurer au fin fond de la forêt.

?: !

Le rouge et le renard, qui prend un sac à dos, descendent de l'appareil.

Knuckles : Tiens, c'est qui ?

Tails : Sais pas. Mais on devrait plut- Wooooooo !

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Sonic a entrainé Tails et Knuckles dans une course folle, en direction des pleurs. En même pas 30 secondes de sauts, de loopings et de glissades sur lianes à une vitesse folle, ils arrivent face à une cabane dans un arbre. Le hérisson bleu saute de sa liane pour atterrir directement sur la terrasse de la cabane. Le renard et l'échidné en reviennent tout barbouillés et vomissent par dessus la terrasse. Les sanglots viennent bien de cette maison. Une grosse voix se fait entendre.

?: Froggy ! Froggy !

Ils entrent dans la cabane et qui voient-ils ? Big, le gros chat baba-cool, dans son lit entrain de pleurer comme un gros bébé, suçant son pouce avec une peluche de grenouille.

Big : Bwaaaaaaaaaah ! Frooogyyyyy !

Les 3 amis regardent le chat d'un air bizarre, avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

Tails : Euh, Big ?

Ce dernier pousse un gros cri et tombe de son lit et lâche la peluche.

Big : Ouille. Bobo.

En se relevant, il remarque les visiteurs.

Big : Hmmmm ? Vous faites quoi chez Big ?

Sonic : Et toi, pourquoi tu chouines ?

Big : Et ben…

**FlashBack**

Le jour précédent, au plus profond de la forêt, le gros chat avait pêché deux gros poissons. Il s'en lèche déjà les babines. Il rentrait chez lui avec son animal de compagnie, Froggy.

Big : HmmMMmm ! On va se régaler, hein Froggy ?

Froggy : Croa, croa !

Big: Ah oui ! Big a oublié que tu ne manges pas de poisson. Alors ce sera que pour Big ! Miam !

Alors qu'il continuait son chemin, le bleu vit une étrange lumière bleue foncée à quelques mètres.

Big : HMMmmm ?

Il s'en approche, et que voit-il ? Une pierre bleue brillant de mille feux.

Big : Oooooh…

Il lâche ses poissons et sa canne à pêche et prend le caillou dans ses grosses mains. Il l'admire, émerveillé.

Big : C'eeest joooooliiiie… Big va la garder !

En baissant ses mains, il voit Froggy devant lui, qui regarde fixement la pierre bleue.

Big : Hmmmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Froggy ?

Sans prévenir, la grenouille étire sa langue extensible et baveuse pour toucher le caillou, la ramène vers lui pour l'arracher des mains du chat qui ne voit rien venir et la gobe ! Tout ça en même pas 2 seconde ! Du coup, il est plus gros, vu qu'il a gobé la pierre précieuse.

Big : Mais, Froggy !

La grenouille se sauve dans les tréfonds de la forêt sombre laissant son pauvre et idiot maître comme un con.

Big: Froggy? FROGGYYYYYYYY!

**Fin flashback**

Big: Bwaaaaah! Et depuis, Big ne l'a plus revu! Frooooooggyyyyyy !

Le gros continue de chialer, ce qui énerve les 3 autres. Le rouquin lui donne un poing au dessus de la tête. Big a une grosse bosse sur la tête.

Knuckles : T'es un mec, alors arrêtes de pleurer !

Big : Pourquoi t'as fais bobo à Big ?

Knuckles : Tu nous soules, à chialer !

Big: Mais big veut Froggy!

Le gros chat se met à terre allongé sur son gros ventre et tambourine le sol.

Big : Big veut Froggy !

Knuckles : Arrête de chialer, J'te dis !

Sonic et Tails parlent entre eux.

Sonic : Tu crois que c'est l'émeraude du chaos que nous cherchons ?

Talis : Oui, apparemment. Et en la trouvant, on trouvera aussi la grenouille.

Sonic : J'espère, parce qu'il me casse les oreilles, l'autre gros !

Le bleu se dirige vers le gros bébé, qui a une trace du poing du rouge sur la joue.

Big : Big a mal.

Sonic : Big, on va la retrouver, ta grenouille.

Le mauve prend un air émerveillé.

Big : C-c'est vrai, pour sûr ?

Sonic : Oui. Bon, all-

Le gros chat, tellement que sa joie est grande, soulève et serre dans ses bras les trois autres mammifères, tellement fort qu'ils étouffent et que leurs os craquent.

Big : Ouiiiiiii ! On va retrouver Froggy ! Merci !

Sonic : A-arrête, gros patapouf !

Plus tard, dans la forêt qui, au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, ressemble plus à une jungle, on trouve quatre explorateurs : Nos trois amis qui suivent la direction qu'indique le détecteur, qui vont craquer à force d'entendre derrière Big qui gueule.

Big : Frooogyyyyyyyy, où est tuuuuuuuuu ?

Le hérisson, n'en pouvant plus, prend le gros par la fourrure, énervé.

Sonic : Mais tu vas te la fermé, Oui !

Big : Mais si Big n'appelle pas Froggy, il ne le retrouvera pas.

Sonic : T'es con, ou tu le fais exprès ! T'as toujours pas pigé qu'on va retrouver ta grenouille de merde avec le détecteur !

Big : Mais, Froggy n'es pas une émeraude.

Sonic craque, à la vue de la stupidité du chat. Pour se défouler, il le secoue.

Sonic : Mais elle l'a avalée, ta putain de bestiole ! Comment on peut être aussi con !

Le visage de Big passe au vert kaki, car il ne se sent pas bien.

Big : Ooooh, Big se sent mal, Big va- Bweuuaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh !

Le bleu reçoit un énorme jet de vomi sortant de la bouche du chat. En finissant, il fait un gros rôt. Sonic se retrouve avec une couche bien épaisse et visqueuse de vomi, contenant toutes sortes de trucs bizarres, comme des arrêtes de poissons.

Big : Oups, désolé !

Sonic, n'en peut plus, il va exploser sur place. Il veut se jeter sur le violet pour l'étrangler, mais le rouge le retient en l'attrapant sur le dos.

Knuckles : Sonic, calme-toi !

Sonic : Nooon ! Laisse-moi lui exploser la gueule, le massacrer ! Gros pooorc !

Le chat ne comprend pas trop la situation.

Big : Hmmmm ? Pourquoi il s'énerve contre Big ?

Sonic : Rhââââââh !

Alors que Sonic a la rage, Tails, écarte le feuillage, et, en voyant ce qu'il y a devant lui, semble abasourdi.

Tails : Euh, les mecs ?

Sonic : QUOI !

Tails : Venez voir…

Ils s'amènent vers le renard et devant leurs yeux, ils restent ébahis : Un immense temple du genre Inca se dresse sous leurs yeux.

Sonic : Whaaaa …. Et l'émeraude serait… là-dedans ?

Tails : D'après le détecteur, oui.

L'échidné s'approche un peu plus, subjugué par ce qu'il voit.

Knuckles : Non… est-ce que ce serait-

Tails : Qu'il y a-t-il, Kunuckles ?

Knuckles : C'est un temple de mon peuple ! C'est impo-

Il n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase car il se fait écraser par Big qui fonce tout droit vers le temple.

Big : Froggyyyyyyyy !

On voit le bleu au loin monter à toute allure les escaliers pour ensuite rentrer dans le temple. Le rouquin est allongé sur le ventre à même le sol. Les deux autres le regardent indifféremment, sans l'aider. Il se relève.

Knuckles : Merci, sympa, les mecs !

Sonic : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Tails ? On rentre dans le temple ?

Tails : Logique, non ? L'émeraude est à l'intérieur.

Knuckles : Mais ça doit être truffé de pièges, là-dedans !

Sonic : De toute façon, il faudra aussi sauver le gros tas et sa grenouille !

Tails : Bon, allons-y.

Les trois amis se dirigent vers l'immense temple où se trouve l'émeraude bleue foncée. L'entrée se trouve tout en haut, après une montée de plus de 100 marches. Bien sûr, le bolide bleu se les fait d'une traite, très vite ! Arrivé en haut, il attend pendant 4 minutes les deux autres qui arrivent en rampant de fatigue et respirant fort.

Sonic : Et ben, vous êtes lents, les mecs !

Knuckles et Tails : Ta gueule !

Enfin, ils entrent à l'intérieur, où il fait assez sombre. Pas de traces de Big. Ils avancent dans une grande salle ornée de longues colonnes sur les côtés. Le détecteur bipe plus fréquemment.

Tails : Oui, c'est bien là !

Sur les murs, une multitudes de dessins incas représentant des échidnés ornent la salle.

Sonic : Bizarre, la déco.

Knuckles : Hé ! Un peu de respect pour mes ancètres !

Ils avancent, ils avancent, mais aucune races de l'émeraude, ni de Big, ni de Froggy.

Sonic : Bon, il est passé où le gros chat ?

A terre, on remarque une dalle plus élevée que les autres, comme un bouton. Sonic se dirige vers cell-ci. Knuckles le remarque et craint le pire.

Knuckles : Non, attends !

Sonic : Quoi ?

Trop tard. Le hérisson marche dessus. Soudain un tremblement secoue la salle.

Knuckles : Mais quel con !

Sonic : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Knukles : T'as actionné un piède, sombre crétin !

Les dalles sous les pieds de nos explorateurs s'effondrent, laissant apparaître un énorme trou !

Les trois : Et merde !

Les 3 animaux chutent dans le trou d'où on ne voit pas le fond. Après qu'ils aient disparus, le trou, dans une lumière bleue, se rebouche comme par magie, comme si on remontait dans le temps. Au fond du précipice, nos amis reviennent à eux, se frottant la tête.

Sonic : Tails, Knuckles, rien de cassé ?

Knuckles : Non, on a atterri sur quelque chose.

Effectivement, leurs p'tites fesses sous posées sur une surface poilue et molle. On entend un marmonnement.

?: Hmmm, Froggy…

Ils baissent la tête, et constatent qu'ils sont assis sur le gros ventre du chat, endormi.

Sonic : Lui aussi, il s'est fait avoir ?

Le mauve ouvre un œil.

Big : Hmmm ?

Dès qu'il les voit, le gros matou se relève et les prend tous les trois dans ses bras.

Big : Les potos ! Vous êtes venus sauver Big !

Sonic : Mais lâche-nous, Gros tas !

On entend un bip frénétique le chat les lâche.

Tails : Le détecteur !

Le renard, toujours le détecteur dans la main, qui est heureusement pas cassé.

Sonic : Alors, Tails ?

Tails : C'est tout près, juste en face de nous.

L'orange pointe face à lui. On distingue un couloir dans l'obscurité.

Knuckles : On doit vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

Sonic : Pas le choix, l'émeraude doit être au bout.

Big : Et Froggy ?

Sonic : Oui, et ta putain de grenouille aussi.

Les 4 bestiaux avancent prudemment. A peine qu'ils entrent dans le couloir que les torches s'allument d'un seul coup d'une flamme bleue. Le mauve beugle de peur.

Big : Bwaaaah !

Les 3 autres le regardent trembler de peur, une goutte sur la tête.

Les 3 : Non mais quel boulet.

Ils se retournent pour continuer à avancer dans ce long couloir. La couleur des flammes les intriguent.

Sonic : Pourquoi elles sont bleues, ces flammes ?

Tails : Peut être dû à la quantité de dioxygène dans l'air.

Le bleu et le rouge n'ont pas compris.

Knuckles : Maisqu'est-cequec'estquecesconeries ?

Tails : Si on prend un bec bunsen, plus il y a du dioxygène dans l'air, plus la flamme devient bleue.

Sonic : Bizarre.

Tails : Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est de la science. Mais ça m'étonnerai sinon on ne pourrait pas respirer

Le mauve n'est pas trop rassuré par ces lumières et tremble.

Big : Big a peur. Est-ce qu'il y a des fantômes ?

Sonic : Les fantômes n'existent pas.

Knuckles : Si, j'en ai déjà vu, moi.

Il fait référence à la fois où il a battu le roi des fantômes, dans Sonic Adventure 2. Le long couloir bleuté semble aboutir à une salle.

Sonic : Enfin !

Ils s'arrêtent à l'entrée de la salle, où l'on voit fresque rien elle semble circulaire. Au centre, on aperçoit une lueur bleue, venant de Froggy qui flotte en l'air.

Big : FROGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Le gros patapouf court vers la grenouille, le bras tendus. Le renard est intrigué.

Tails : _C'est étrange. Pourquoi il flotte dans les airs ? Et Si-_Sonic, arrête-le !

Sonic : Et …Pourquoi ?

Tails : Fais ce que je te dis !

Le hérisson fonce à toute allure et s'arrête face au violet qui stoppe sa course.

Big : Hmm ?

Sonic : Big, calme-toi.

Big : Mais laisse big prendre Froggy dans ses bras.

Sonic : Tu ne la trouve pas bizarre ?

Le hérisson se décale pour montrer la grenouille flotter comme essayant de retenir l'émeraude.

Big: Non. Big trouve froggy normal.

Sonic claque sa main sur le front.

Sonic : _Mais qu'il est con !_ Bref, ne le prend pas.

Big: Mais Big veut Froggy !

Le gros pousse le bleu et en prenant la grenouille dans ses grosses mains, la fait cracher l'émeraude. Il la serre dans ses bras.

Big : FROGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Comme tu as manqué à Big !

Froggy : Croa Croa !

Les deux autres s'approchent, intéressés par l'émeraude qui reste en l'air.

Sonic : Pourquoi elle reste en l'air ?

Tails : Elle semble réagir à quelque chose…

Le joyau se dirige vers le mur juste en face d'eux. Le bijou pivote, la pointe vers le mur, et s'enfoce dans un trou où il s'emboîte facilement. Elle brille de plus en plus.

Sonic : J'le sens mal…

En partant de l'émeraude, des lignes bleues, formant des dessins étranges, apparaissent tout le long de la salle circulaire, l'éclairant. Face à nos héros, Une tête d'échidné aux airs robotiques, portant une couronne composée de deux crêtes formant des « vagues » cubiques font une croix. A chaque côté de la tête, deux mais se tiennent. Ils semblent creusés dans la pierre. Les lignes bleues vont sur la tête et les mains, formant des marques. Une voix étrange résonne.

?: Qui ose…

Soudain, les yeux de la tête s'ouvrent, entièrement bleus et n'ayant pas d'iris, les mains ont aussi un œil au creux de la main qui s'ouvre, bleu aussi. La tête et les mais sortent du mur et s'approche de nos amis.

Statue : Déranger mon sommeil ?

Lers 3 amis écarquillent les yeux, croyant halluciner, le gros chat claquant des dents.

Knukcles : Mais…

Tails : C'est quoi…

Sonic : Ce délire !

Statue : Je suis Krazoa, gardien de ce temple, et serviteur du grand Azazel.

Le rouge est surpris à l'entente de ce nom.

Knuckles: Azazel?

Sonic: C'est qui, Aza truc-muche ?

Knuckles: C'est le dieu de la destruction, dans la religion de mes ancêtres.

Le gardien pointe les animaux avec sa main droite.

Krazoa : Vous, pauvres mortels, vous avez osé pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré. Vous allez payer de vos vies.

Tails : Hé, c'est pas bien de pointer les gens du doit !

Sonic a l'ai ravi.

Sonic : Hé hé! Alors il faut le battre pour avoir l'émeraude, hein ?

Le golem ressent quelque chose.

Krazoa : Cette aura…

La tête s'approche tout près de Sonic.

Krazoa : Toi es-tu l'Elu ?

Sonic : Moi ? Mais l'Elu de quoi ?

Gordon recule, surpris par l'ignorance du hérisson.

Krazoa : Mais l'Elu ! Celui qui a le pouvoir de contrôler les émeraudes du chaos !

Sonic : C'est vrai que je peux me transformer grâce à elles, mais cette histoire d'Elu…

Tails tapote l'épaule de Sonic.

Tails : Sonic, on devrait récupérer l'émeraude sur son front.

Sonic : Je sais, mais ce gugusse n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous la donner.

Le rouge cogne ses poings.

Knukcles : Allons-y !

Les 3 amis sont prêts à se battre, contrairement au chat qui tremble comme une feuille.

**KRAZOA**

**Gardien antique du temple.**

Le boss, lui, reste calme.

Krazoa : Vous tous contre moi ? Mais…

Il place sa main face à nos héros. Elle semble se charger pour attaquer.

Sonic : Attention !

Trop tard. La main lâche une puissante onde de choc qui éjecte nos héros sauf, bizarrement, Sonic qui se retourne voyant ses amis voler en arrière Big faisant un roulé boulé.

Sonic : Tails, Knuckles !

Les animaux vont jusqu'au fond de la salle circulaire, Big se cognant contre le mur et s'évanouit. Froggy saute sur le ventre de son maître en croassant. Le renard se frotte la tête, le Rouge l'aidant à se relever.

Knuckles : Ca va aller, Tails ?

Tails : Oui, ça va.

Soudain, face à eux, un champ de force avec des dessins bleus apparaît pour faire le tour de la grande plate-forme centrale. Le renard frappe sur le « mur », rien n'y fait.

Tails : Sonic !

Le hérisson bleu se retourne face au boss.

Sonic : Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Krazoa : Je te mets à l'épreuve, pour savoir si tu es bien l'Elu, au nom d'Azazel.

Sonic : Arrêtes avec cette histoire d'Elu !

Le robot se met en position un clapet se ferme pour cacher l'émeraude.

Krazoa : Es-tu prêt, mortel ?

Sonic : Comme toujours ! Allons-y !

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que le hérisson par à toute vitesse vers la droite, vers la main gauche du gardien. Il saute en boule pour donner un homming attack à l'œil de la main. Mais celui-ci lance un rayon sur le hérisson qui l'évite de justesse, ce qui le ralenti el le boss lui colle une baffe, ce qui le fait s'écraser violemment sur le sol. A l'extérieur du ring, Tails a peur pour son ami.

Tails : Sonic !

Ce dernier se relève difficilement.

Sonic : Putain…

Krazoa : Et bien, c'est tout ?

Le hérisson regarde la gargouille, étant surpris.

Sonic : Tch ! _J'étais plus rapide que lui ! Comment a-t-il prévu mon attaque ? Essayons autre chose !_

Le héros se met à courir tout autour du boss.

Krazoa : Hum hum… Mais que fais-tu ? Tout cela est ridi-

Il s'interrompt car plus le hérisson court vite, plus un vent violent se forme autour de lui, créant une mini-tornade.

Krazoa : Quoi ?

Le bleu s'arrête, laissant le boss enfermé au centre du cyclone il y a tellement de vent qu'on ne le voit plus.

Sonic : Hin ! Il doit avoir le tournis, là !

Mais d'un coup, la tornade s'éparpille dans tout les sens, soufflant une grosse bourrasque sur nos amis. Le héros est surpris.

Sonic : Mais…

On voit le boss, les mains à chaque cotés brillant légèrement. Il a crée deux ondes de choc avec ses mains pour se libérer.

Krazoa : Hin hin hin… Tu comptais sr ta vitesse pour me vaincre, c'est ça ? Tu es pitoyable.

Le gardien ouvre la bouche, de l'énergie se concentre. Il crache une boule de feu bleue que le hérisson évite facilement. Mais le boss se met à envoyer une salve de centaines de boules tout en suivant le hérisson qui court dans tout les sens. Le bleu accélère un bon coup pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire et bondit vers le haut, au dessus de lui.

Sonic :_ Cette-fois, c'est bon !_

Il prépare son pied puis tombe vers le boss, pied en avant pour frapper le boss qui se retourne.

Sonic : Ch t'ai eu !

Au moment où le pied touche la tête de Krazoa, on entend un gros « gong ! ». En voyant le pied de Sonic aux rayons X, on constate que ses os partent en morceau. Le boss donne une simple pichenette au héros qui tombe au sol, mais arrive à se rétablir. Sonic se mord les lèvres, essayant de se retenir, mais la douleur est trop insupportable.

Sonic : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

A l'extérieur du temple, on entend son cri de douleur, qui fait voler les oiseaux, effrayés.

Sonic :bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

En retournant dans la salle secrète, nous voyons Sonic culbuter sur le dos en tenant son pied, tellement qu'il a mal.

Sonic : Putaiiiiiiiiin ! J'ai trop maaaaaal ! J'vais en crever !

Ses deux amis le regardent avec un air blasé, le trouvant ridicule.

Knuckles : Quelle chochotte !

Le boss, lui, a une grosse goutte sur la tête.

Krazoa : Euh, c'est vraiment l'élu ?

Soudain, le gardien ressent une énergie vers Tails et Knuckles.

Krazoa : Je sens…une autre émeraude.

Il tend la main vers eux. L'émeraude rouge sort du sac de Tails en lévitant, et vient vers lui. L'orange essaye de la rattraper, mais n'y arrive pas.

Tails : Rends-la moi !

Le bijou traverse le bouclier. Sonic, ayant moins mal, le remarque.

Sonic : N'y touche-pas ! Elle nous appartient !

Krazoa : Non… Elle appartient aux dieux !

Il prend l'émeraude dans sa grosse main de pierre, puis la place dans un trou sur son front, à côté de la bleue. Un clapet la cache. Le gardien commence à trembler.

Krazoa : Ouiiiii… Je sens la puissance…

Ses yeux, avec le mélange bleu-rouge, deviennent magenta, ainsi que les lignes sur sa tête et ses mains.

Sonic : Et merde !

Krazoa : Bien, faisons-le venir de force.

Il brandit sa main face au hérisson qui n'a rien vu venir. Un rayon magenta sortant de sa main irradie Sonic qui a mal à la tête.

Sonic : Aaaa…

C'est si insupportable qu'il se met à genoux, se tenant la tête. Tails et Knuckles s'inquiète.

Knuckles : Sonic !

Tails : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Le héros serre les dents, grognant.

Sonic : rrrrrrr….

La pilosité du héros poussent et devient plus foncée, les bras deviennent plus musclés, ses canines deviennent acérées et, bizarrement, des crampons apparaissent sous es semelles. Tellement qu'il a mal, il écarquille les yeux.

Sonic : RRRRRRR !

Le renard est abasourdi.

Tails : Mais…

Transformé en Hérisson-Garou, Sonic pousse un dernier hurlement.

Sonic : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Le boss stoppe son rayon le bleu se met à quatre pattes, respirant fort.

Krazoa : Oooooh… alors tu ressembles à ça ?

Big se réveille, se frottant la tête.

Big : Hmmm… Pourquoi Big dormait ?

Il voit sa grenouille sur son ventre il la prend joyeusement.

Big : Froggy !

En regardant face à lui, il voit un monstre poilu, ce qui le terrifie.

Big : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il bouge la tête, puis s'évanoui encore une fois. Le héros se relève difficilement, constatant son apparence.

Sonic : Putain… Pourquoi je-

Ses deux amis aussi sont surpris.

Tails : Mais il ne fait pas nuit, dehors !

Knuckles : C'est l'autre bloc de pierre qui est responsable.

Dans le ring, le hérisson-garou réfléchit.

Sonic : _Je suis moins rapide, sous cette forme, mais essayons !_

Notre héros étire son poing vers le boss pur lui coller une droite, mais celui-ci l'arrête net avec la main gauche qui se fissure légèrement.

Krazoa : Intéressant.

Le bleu foncé fait la même chose avec le poing gauche, mais idem, Krazoa l'arrête aussi. Sonic essaye de ramener ses poings, mais le boss les serre en pleine mains.

Sonic : Gnnn…

Le boss tire très fort les bras de Sonic, ce qui le fait décoller du sol, et le balance derrière lui, vers le mur en pierre.

Sonic : Hung !

Après avoir ramené ses bras le bleu veut se rattraper sur le mur, mais il n'eut le temps car il se prend le bouclier dans le dos violemment. Il se laisse tomber, mais le gardien le choppe rapidement en plein vol avec la main droite et le ramène vers lui. Sonic essaye de se dégager, mais rien n'y fait.

Krazoa : Ce que tu as gagné en force, tu l'as perdu en vitesse.

Le colosse balance son adversaire vers le sol. Le poilu se relève difficilement.

Sonic : Gnnn…

La main droite du boss va vers le haut, poing fermé, au dessus du hérisson-garou.

Krazoa : Adieu, pseudo-Elu.

Sa main fonce vers notre héros, finissant de se relever.

Tails : Sonic, au-dessus de toi !

A peine que le poing se fracasse au sol, le bleu l'attrape à mains nues avec toute sa force, ce qui fait une onde de choc qui fissure le sol.

Krazoa : Quoi !

Sonic : Gnnnnnnn…

Le poing pousse, mais Sonic, réussit à le retenir. Des veines apparaissent sur ses bras et son front, il se prépare à riposter.

Sonic :RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Dans un dernier effort, il balance le poing de toutes ses forces vers la tête du boss, surpris. IL se le prend en pleine figure le faisant partir en arrière.

Sonic : Yes !

La grosse tête du boss, fissurée légèrement, se fracasse au sol, la main aussi. Après un temps, il essaye de léviter. Le héros est satisfait.

Sonic : Ha ! Bien fait pour toi ! Derrière lui, une menace plane sur lui. La main gauche, montrant sa paume, se place. Tails, l'ayant remarqué, prévient Sonic, qui fait des grimaces au boss.

Tails : Sonic, derrière-toi !

Sonic : Hein ?

Le hérisson-garou sent une lumière derrière lui. A peine il tourne la tête qu'un rayon d'énergie lui transperce la poitrine ! Cela le fait décoller du sol et cracher du sang. Tails et Knuckles sont effarés.

Tails : SONIIIIIIIIIIC !

A suivre…


	8. Sonic Story chap 6

**Sonic Story chap 6 :**

**La deuxième émeraude : Devil Sonic**

Le hérisson-garou tombe au sol. Le rouge donne des coups de poing sur le bouclier qui se fissure.

-Merde, merde, merde !, dit- il en frappant de plus en plus fort.

Enfin la protection se casse, leur laissant le passage. Ils accourent vers leur ami.

-Sonic ! Crie Le renard.

Le bleu gît sur le sol sur le ventre, baignait dans son propre sang. En voyant ça, le renard est tétanisé.

-Non…

Se mettant à genoux, l'orange prend le corps inerte et le retourne ce qu'il voit est effroyable. Sonic, restant en hérisson-garou, dû au trou nettement visible, n'a plus de cœur ! Ce dernier a les yeux à moitié ouverts, troubles. Le jeune renard, ayant les larmes aux yeux, ne veux y croire.

-Je t'en prie, réveille-toi…

Bien sûr, aucune réponse. Tails fond en lares, criant de désespoir.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir, Sonic ! Pas maintenant ! Toi qui voulais faire cette quête pour Amy, tu ne peux pas abandonner !

Le rouge s'approche, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Tails, tu sais qu'il est trop tard.

Le renard se retourne, en colère.

-Comment peux-tu rester insensible face à ça ! Sonic vient de mourir !

L'échidné baisse les yeux.

-Je…

On entend la voix de Krazoa.

-Ooooh, que c'est triste ! Dit-il d'un air narquois.

Les deux se tournent vers le boss qui s'est relevé. Le renard est vraiment en colère, tout en pleurant.

-Salopard ! Comment as-tu pu ! S'exclame le renard.

-Quoi ? Je l'ai vaincu, c'est tout. Cela prouve qu'il n'est pas l'élu lui répond le golem. Et puis il devait bien mourir un jour ou l'autre.

Le renard serre les dents, vexé par cette conclusion.

-QUOI ! Espèce de-

Le rouge met sa main face à Tails, qui se calme, en restant séreux.

-Calme-toi, Tails. Je vais me le faire.

-Tu ne pourras rien contre lui ! Seul Sonic aurait pu-

Knuckles l'interrompt en criant.

- Mais il n'est plus là !

L'orange est surpris par la réaction du rouge.

-Arrête de compter que sur lui dit le rouge. Il n'est pas le centre du monde.

Le rouquin tourne la tête vers Tails en lui souriant.

-Je suis là, moi aussi.

- Knuckles…

Il lui tend la main.

-Tu viens, qu'on lui botte le cul ?

Le jeune renard hoche la tête avec un air sérieux.

- Oui !

Le renard pose le corps sans vie du hérisson par terre. Il le regarde tristement, restant sur le genou.

-Si nous réussissons, on continuera la quête, et on ressuscitera Amy je te le promets, Sonic.

Tails rejoint Knuckles face au boss.

-Vous voulez m'affronter, pauvres mortels ? C'est peine perdue. Leur dit le golem.

-Tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne sait pas ! Dit le rouquin en tendant son poing.

-Hun hun hun… Je vous attends.

Derrière, le cadavre de Sonic gît au sol. Nous nous rapprochons de son visage, puis de l'œil gauche, et enfin nous rentrons dans sa pupille. Nous nous trouvons dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Petit à petit, nous apercevons Sonic sous sa forme normale, flottant allongés, les yeux fermés.

_-Je suis… mort ? Dommage, mais au moins, je rejoins Amy._

C'est alors qu'une voix lugubre résonne dans les ténèbres.

-Hin hin hin hin hin…

En entendant cette voix, le hérisson ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Soudain, il les écarquille : devant lui, des yeux jaunes et un grand sourire apparaissent devant lui.

-Qu-qui es-tu ?

-Je ne suis personne lui répond la voix. Tu n'es même pas capable de battre ce tas de caillou. T'es pitoyable !

Des mains voilettes, veineuses et griffues sortent des ténèbres et agrippent le bleu par les bras. Il se débat, rien n'y fait.

-Lâche-moi !

L'être étrange se met à ricaner aigument.

-NYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est se battre !

Sonic est pris dans une flamme violette qui le brûle.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurle le bleu.

Retour à la réalité en sortant par l'œil droit du hérisson mort. D'un coup, les yeux s'ouvrent subitement, s'injectant de sang vu qu'on voit nettement les veines qui deviennent rouges. Tails et Knuckles s'apprêtent à s'élancer mais ils s'arrêtent subitement, sentant une présence. Ils se retournent ce qu'ils voient les stupéfait : Sonic est debout, les bras pendant, yeux ombrés. Le boss est aussi surpris qu'eux.

-Impossible dit le boss. Je l'ai tué, il ne devrait pas se relever.

Effectivement, le trou est là, prouvant l'absence de cœur. Le jeune renard a la larme l'œil.

-Sonic ?

Il commence à s'approcher de lui, tellement qu'il est ému, mais le rasta l'en empêche.

-Attends, Tails.

-Mais Knuckles ! Il est vivant !

-Il est bizarre je ne le sens pas.

Une aura violette couvre le hérisson-garou qui commence à serrer les poings.

-rrrrrrrr…

Fronçant les sourcils, le blanc de ses yeux commence à virer au noir. Le trou dans sa poitrine se referme à vue d'œil, ce qui effare le gardien.

_-Une régénération presque instantanée ! _S'exclame-t-il intérieurement

Le trou bouché, les changements continuent : Ses oreilles, les crocs et même les pics de sa tête et son dos deviennent plus longs et très pointues ! Il commence aussi à devenir violet. Il grogne plus fort.

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Enfin, un tatouage tribal noir en forme d'aile apparaît sur sa poitrine. Il ferme les yeux puis fait partir sa tête en arrière pour pousser un rugissement.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce rugissement, un énorme vent souffle dans toute la pièce, les deux animaux s'en protègent avec le bras.

-Rien qu'en rugissant, il provoque ce vent ? Se dit le boss.

De la fumée entoure le bleu devenu violet, puis se dissipe. Il reste la tête en arrière, sans qu'on voie les yeux. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Haha.

Soudain, il se met à exploser de rire sataniquement, rire assez aigue résonnant un peu, en serrant les doigts et montrant ses dents.

-Hihiha… HAA HA HA HA HA HA !

Pour simplifier, c'est le rire de Devil Jin de Tekken. Ses amis sont surpris par ce rire machiavélique.

-Mais ce rire… c'est quoi ! Se dit Tails.

Le gardien de pierre ressent l'aura du hérisson garou violet.

- Quelle aura maléfique. On dirait celle de-

Après son rire, il ramène sa tête en avant. Ses yeux sont noirs avec les iris jaunes. Il a un regard diabolique. Ses oreilles ressemblent à des cornes.

-Enfin…liiibre !

En disant ça, de la fumée sort de sa bouche et il se lèche les babines. Tails ne sait comment réagir : être content qu'il soit vivant ou avoir peur de lui ?

-So…nic ?

Le hérisson regarde ses mains, satisfait. Sa voix a changé elle est grave, mais pas enroué comme celle qu'il a en hérisson-garou.

-Enfin, je peux me dégourdir. Toute cette puissance maléfique divine à portée de main…

Le boss prépare son poing droit.

_-Je dois m'en débarrasser._

Le poing volant fonce à toute allure vers le violet, Tails et Knuckles sont sur le passage. Le rouge, en tournant la tête, voit le poing arriver.

-Couche-toi ! S'exclame Knuckles

Il prend le renard et le plaque au sol avec lui pour éviter le poing qui les frôle de justesse. En voyant le projectile arriver à toute allure vers lui, il fait un petit sourire.

-Hin !

Au dernier moment, il tend la main pour arrêter net le poing, ce qui provoque une onde de choc qui fait fissurer le poing de partout. Ca surprend le boss.

-Quoi !

Caché derrière la masse de pierre, le démon sourit.

-T'es pressé, vieux ! On a tout notre temps.

Le boss ramène sa main vers lui. Le diable s'avance vers lui passant devant Tails et Knuckles.

-Dégagez, faiblards ! Dit-il à ses amis, surpris.

Ils le laissent passer le violet s'arrête devant le boss.

-C'est toi, le trouduc que l'autre débile ne pouvait pas battre ?

-L'autre ? Qui es-tu ?

Le violet sourit légèrement.

-Hin ! Tu veux le savoir, hein ? Et bien…

Il tire la langue en rabaissant un sourcil.

-J'ai pas de nom, face de pet ! Tout c'que je sais, c'est que je vais t'exploser !

L'orange et le rouge, son surpris par tant de vulgarité.

-Est-ce…vraiment Sonic ? Se questionne le jeune renard.

Le boss reste calme.

-M'exploser, tu dis ? Je dispose de la puissance de deux émeraudes du chaos. Même avant, tu n'as pas réussi à me vaincre.

-Et ? Arrêtons de jacasser et commençons.

-Quel prétentieux. Si tel est ton désir.

Les deux adversaires se dévisagent, le boss neutralement, vu qu'on ne peut pas définir son expression, le démon d'un air méchant, sourire aux lèvres. Le boss attaque le premier. Ouvrant la bouche pour produire de l'énergie. Il lâche une salve de projectiles sphérique qui partent vers le diable qui ne bougent pas. Ce dernier bouge le bras droit de gauche à droite rapidement, ce qui dévie les projectiles de leur cible s'écrasant sur la paroi de la salle.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? dit Devil Sonic au gardien d'un air narquois.

Le gardien ne fait pas attention à cette remarque et envoie ses deux poings collés vers le diable. Ils s'écrasent dans le sol vu la vitesse qu'ils ont prise et provoquent de la poussière.

-L'ai-je eu ?

Mais il aperçoit Devil Sonic en l'air, ayant esquivé l'attaque, qui a un sourire narquois.

-Ben alors, bollos, C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? Quoique, t'en n'a pas.

Mais à chaque côté du hérisson, les poings du boss, prêts à l'écraser. Le violet prend un air surpris. Les masses de pierre foncent vers lui Tails est inquiet.

-Sonic ! Crie Tails.

D'un coup, le violet remplace son air surpris par un petit sourire.

-Hin !

D'un coup, Devil Sonic fait un saut aérien, ce qui provoque le choc des deux masses de pierre, ce qui fait une onde de choc.

-Quoi ! S'exclame le boss.

Pendant qu'il est en l'air, le démon sourit en arquant un sourcil.

-Tss !

Il pose ses pieds sur les poings qui commencent à tomber et donne une forte impulsion dessus pour foncer vers le boss. Les mains se fissurent plus. En se rapprochant très vite vers le boss, ce dernier essaye de ramener ses mains mais le violet va trop vite. Devil Sonic étire ses bras vers le boss ses mais griffues « crèvent » les yeux de verre de Krazoa et les laisse dedans. Un liquide visqueux bleuâtre sort des yeux Le démon passe par-dessus me golem.

-RAAAAAAH!

Avec toute sa force, il soulève le boss par-dessus lui et le fracasse violemment sur le sol. Devil Sonic, ramenant ses mains après s'être posé au sol, regarde le boss qui ne bouge plus, le la substance sort des yeux. Plus loin, ce même liquide sort des fissures des mains, inanimées,

-Tss, trop fastoche.

Il remarque que ses mains sont couvertes du slime venant du boss. Il se met à lécher le slime sur ses mains avec un regard démoniaque.

-Hin hin hin hin hin…

Les 2 autres sont surpris par la facilité déconcertant avec laquelle leur ami a vaincu le boss.

-In-incroyable… Se dit Tails, ébahi.

Le vainqueur se retourne. Bizarrement, le slime coule plus vite des mains et de la tête et se rassemble en un point Celle sur les mains du hérisson-garou maléfique partent aussi et va vers la masse visqueuse. Il se retourne pour voir le résultat. On dirait un gros blob bleue. Dedans, les émeraudes du chaos rouge et bleue foncée flottent.

-Ce n'est pas fini… Dit le boss.

Le slime commence à se soulever et à prendre forme. Arrivé à 2 mètres, deux bras et mains apparaissent, mais pas les pieds. Une tête cornue se forme, avec les yeux fermés. En s'ouvrant, On constate qu'ils sont entièrement verts. Un 3e œil s'ouvre sur le front. Le boss pousse un hurlement.

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Ce qui provoque du vent, ce qui ne fait pas broncher Devil Sonic qui se reçoit de la mélasse que postillonne le boss en hurlant. Tails et Knuckles sont impressionnés par cette forme.

-On dirait…

-Chaos !

Mais ce n'est pas Chaos. Il ressemble plutôt au boss de pierre du monde des fantômes dans Super Mario Galaxy.

**Slime Krazoa**

Gardien gélatineux du temple

Le boss regarde son adversaire.

-Hun hun hun… Est-ce la peur qui te pétrifie ?

Le démon ne bouge pas. C'est alors qu'il a un petit rire.

-Haha…

D'un coup, il se met à rire sataniquement.

-NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il continue de se marrer en pointant le boss du doigt.

-Putain la face de pet ! C'est pire qu'avant !

Il se roule par terre tout en se marrant.

-HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le blob enrage qu'on se moque de lui. Il grogne puis hurle de colère.

-Ne fous pas de moiii !

En ouvrant grand la bouche, il crache une centaine de petites boules bleues qui atterrissent tout autour du hérisson-garou. Les taches prennent la forme du boss en plus petit.

-NYAAAAAA ! Poussent-ils en même temps avec une voix aigue.

Devil Sonic, s'étant relevé, regarde les mochetés.

-Hin ! Ils sont aussi laids que toi ! Et ils ne peuvent pas se la fermer ?

-Je vais faire taire ton effronterie !

Il tend sa main dégoulinante devant lui.

-Fidèles serviteurs, attaquez !

Les mini-slimes foncent vers la cible.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! Poussent-ils en même temps.

-Peuh ! Pousse le violet avec un petit sourire.

Devil Sonic, entouré de ses ennemis, se met rapidement sur une main et tourne sur lui-même. Et d'un coup, il étire ses jambes à environ 2,5 m de long ! Les petits blobs éclatent tous du premier coup au contact des jambes. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis, il fait un petit saut sur la main, rétracte ses jambes et se remets sur pied.

-Tss ! Faiblards !

Les 100 taches de slime s'agitent. Chaque dizaine se rassemble pour former 10 répliques du boss un peu plus grosses que les précédentes. Les serviteurs, une fois formés, s'avancent rapidement à la manière d'escargots et poussant des « NYAAAAAARGH ! » un peu plus graves. Le démon se craque les doigts, alors que les créatures bondissent sur lui. Lors de l'impact, les blobs s'entre choquent en faisant « Boïng ! »

-Hé, les trouducs !

Les monstres tournent la tête derrière eux. Devil Sonic a les bras croisés.

-Z'êtes bigleux, ou quoi ?

Les larbins ne se préoccupent pas de la rapidité du démon et foncent plus rapidement sur lui avec leur cri strident.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Le hérisson-garou trouve ces immondices ridicules.

-Pitoyables.

Le blob en tête prépare un poing chargé d'électricité et rapidement le donne à Devil Sonic qui l'esquive facilement avec la tête. Puis un deuxième sur la gauche fait un uppercut qu'il évite en se courbant en arrière, et un troisième crée une jambe et un pied qu'il étire vers son adversaire qu'il évite en bougeant du bassin. Tous les minis-moi du boss s'acharnent sur le diable avec multiples coups électriques s'enchaînant que ce dernier esquive avec une facilité déconcertante en poussant des « yo » à chaque esquive. Ses deux amis sont abasourdis.

-Quelle vitesse ! Dit Knuckles, les yeux écarquillés.

Le renard, inquiet, jette un coup d'œil au boss. Un détail l'interpelle.

-Mais Il !

Crazoa reste immobile, les yeux grand ouverts qui brillent de mille feux.

-Mais oui ! Comprend le renard.

Il met ses mains à chaque côté de sa bouche pour appeler son ami.

-Sonic !

Le démon se retourne un instant.

-Hein ?

A peine il se retourne qu'il se prend un poing d'un des blobs. L'impact le fait partir en arrière en traversant les blobs sur son passage qui se reforment instantanément. En l'air, il fait un salto arrière et atterrit sur les pieds en freinant un peu. Le renard à 2 queues se sent coupable.

-Pardon, Sonic, je ne voulais pas…

Le diable se retourne vers lui en le regardant méchamment.

-Mais putain, tu me veux quoi, saleté de renard ! Lui crache-il.

Le jeune renard a du mal à croire que son ami l'insulte de telle sorte. Ca lui fait mal au cœur.

-J-je voulais juste t'aider…

-Et en quoi !

-J-j'ai compris que c'est l'original qui contrôle les copies !

-Hein ?

Devil Sonic regarde le boss, constatant qu'effectivement il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il fait un petit sourire satisfait.

-Hin ! Finalement, t'es plus utile que t'en a l'air !

D'un côté, celui qui est devant lui n'a rien de son ami, mais Tails est un peu touché par ces remerciements. Il se gratte la joue, rougissant un peu.

-M-mais ce n'est rien…

Mais le démon n'est plus là, laissant le renard comme une merde.

-Hum ?

Le démon fonce vers le slime géant qui sent le danger.

-_Il a compris !_ Pense-il.

Ses yeux ne brillent plus faisant vaciller ses doubles, vu qu'il ne les contrôle plus. Il fait un geste avec la main droite, les blobs viennent vers lui en sautant en l'air. Ils s'agglutinent et fusionnent pour former un bouclier que le boss prend en main.

-Tu ne passeras pas.

Malgré cela, Devil Sonic n'est pas perturbé arrivé devant la protection, il fait un saut très haut en se mettant en boule, assez haut pour passer le bouclier. Arrivé au dessus du boss, il se redresse et étire verticalement sa jambe.

-Devil…

Puis il la fait revenir rapidement vers la tête du boss.

-Axe !

Son pied coupe verticalement le boss en deux et se fracasse au sol, créant de gros gravas. Toujours en l'air, il ramène sa jambe qui fait « Tchak » au moment où elle est complètement rétractée. Il a un sourire en coin.

-Hin !

Mais le poing droit du boss, toujours coupé en deux, fonce vers le violet qui se protège en croisant les bras. Sous l'impact du poing, il recule mais alors qu'il s'apprête à atterrir à terre Krazoa devient une masse de slime en se repliant sur lui même puis il fonce sur Devil Sonic tout en se transformant en serpent. Il entoure son adversaire avec son long corps et d'un coup il l'étreint. Le violet essaye de se dégager, mais rien n'y fait.

-Hung …

C'est alors qu'on voit un peu d'électricité autour du serpent. D'un coup, il lâche une énorme décharge sur Devil Sonic qui hurle de souffrance.

-RAAAAAAAAAAH !

La créature mythique est satisfaite de le voir souffrir.

-Hun hun hun hun hun…

Tails et Knuckles s'inquiètent pour leur ami.

-Sonic ! Crie Tails.

Le violer continue de hurler.

-GWAAAAAAAAH !

Puis soudain, arrêtant de hurler, il regarde vers le lecteur vers un grand sourire narquois.

-Vous y avez cru ? Nous dit-il.

C'est alors qu'il crée une onde de choc en écartant les bras, faisant éclater le corps gélatineux du boss-serpent quoi en est surpris.

-Quoi !

Le démon, après avoir atterri au sol, saute vers la tête de son ennemi. Face à son visage, en l'air, il prépare son poing.

-Devil…

Le boss ne semble pas effrayé.

-Pauvre fou…Ton poing me traversera tu es pit-

-Pistol !

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir car Devil Sonic lui colle une bonne droite vers la gauge à la joue gauche de son ennemi en étirant son bras. Le Boss écarquille des yeux qui sont entièrement blanc et a la joue écrasée par le poing tellement que le choc est violent. Il est projeté vers la paroi de l'arène et son corps gélatineux éclate contre celui-ci. Une grosse tache de slime couvre le mur, coulant vers le sol. Le hérisson-garou se réceptionne par terre. En voyant la tache visqueuse, le diable en rigole.

-Hin hin ! T'es pitoyable sous cette forme, le blob !

Arrivé au sol, sur la masse de slime, où l'on voit les 2 émeraudes du chaos, des yeux apparaissent, le regardant.

-Ne sois pas si présomptueux, pauvre fou.

-Et tu va faire quoi, maintenant, hein ? Me cracher dessus avec ta mélasse ?

La flaque, constatant la réaction de Devil Sonic, est satisfaite.

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

Le violet, ne voyant pas de quoi il parle, fait une tête de benêt en arquant un sourcil.

-Gné ?

-Lors de mon étreinte, je t'ai pris quelques poils et…

Un sourire s'affiche dans la mélasse.

-J'ai copié ton ADN !

Le renard à 2 queues est abasourdi par ce que le blob vient de dire.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'il va !

Devil Sonic, lui, ne dit rien.

-Hoho… Tu es tellement surpris que tu n'arrives plus à parler ?

Mais le démon prend un air blasé et fait une claque dans le vide avec le dos de la main.

-Carrément rien à cirer !

Le blob, vexé, a une veine au dessus de l'œil gauche.

-M-mais c'est quoi, cette réaction !

-Ben, c'est juste que je m'en fous, c'est tout !

-Tu es vraiment exécrable je vais te montrer.

Le boss ferme les yeux. La masse visqueuse commence à s'agiter de plus en plus vite, ce qui semble produire de l'énergie, vu qu'il brille. Petit à petit, le blob prend forme des bras musclés avec des mains griffues sortent. A la base de la masse, des jambes, accompagnés de chaussures à crampons pointus tout comme notre héros se forment. La masse se met accroupie sur une jambe, la main droite posée au sol. un corps se forme, semblable à celui de Devil Sonic. Enfin une tête de hérisson à oreilles et piques très pointues aboutissent la transformation. Nous avons là une reproduction de Devil sonic, mais gélatineuse.

**Krazoa the Hedgehog **

Clone gélatineux de Devil Sonic

**To be continued… **


End file.
